Archer at the Magic High School
by PandaGX
Summary: Created in a lab. Found by the Yotsuba Clan. Given powers that no magician should have. Watch as Naruto carve his name into the world as Maya's son.
1. Chapter 1 - Project SERVANT

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto, Fate Stay Night, or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Project SERVANT**

* * *

Reality

Fantasy

The world we knew came crashing down because of these two words. In the early 21st century, magic was discovered and everything changed. What once was only fairy tales and dreams became real. The ability to create phenomenons out of thin air was possible for humanity.

Sadly, the ability to wield magic wasn't universal. Only humans with a magic calculation area in their mental area of their brain were able to wield such a gift. These people are known as magicians.

Around 2030, the world's climate drastically cooled and food supplies began to dwindle world wide. Energy sources were fought over all around the world and plunged it into World War three. This war lasted for over 20 years and sent the human population down to 3 billion people. If magicians weren't discovered, countries would have launch nuclear missiles at their enemies. Effectively destroying the world. Due to the deployment of magician from every country in the war, magician were seen as the perfect weapons to use instead of nuclear WMDs.

From a race to build up nuclear arms changed.

Now it's a race to create the Ultimate Magician.

* * *

 _ **Undisclosed Location, Japan**_

 _ **2084**_

Project SERVANT

A program conducted within Japan by an unknown group. Whether they're independent or hired by the government is unknown.

The purpose of Project SERVANT is to create the ultimate magician. Due to the events of WWIII, the ultimate magician is the same as the ultimate soldier. Creating a magician capable of great death and destruction.

At first the program tried to experiment with the Magic Calculation Area to create the ultimate magician, but weren't getting the results they wanted. After countless failures and deaths, they found the solution. The solution was found in the past. The stories of Merlin, Medea, Tamamo no Mae, and so much more. They were all powerful magical practitioner in the past. It brought up the question on how they were so great and why modern magicians can't match up against them? The question was never answered, but they found clues. Those clues are ancient artifacts or better known as Relics. They are the only key to magic that the modern age was able to find, but they were rare and hard to find.

However, Project SERVANT didn't allow that to stop them. They search the Earth to find as many relics as they can. They found them. They found so many, but weren't able to use them because they had no understanding of them. One scientist theorized that these were magical items and held magic sequences, so the magic calculation area should affect it somehow.

The head of the program authorized this test and it was partially successful. The relics did merge with the person through the magic calculation area, but it came with the cost of the test subjects' lives. After constant failures with the volunteers, they began to search the world for those with the potential to be successful. They kidnapped magicians around the world, bought kids from magic families, and did so much more horrible deeds to get the unwilling subjects.

This prove to be effective. A few people began to accept the relic into their body and finally, the program began to bore fruit. Out of hundreds of test subjects, only a handful survived and became a SERVANT. Those that survived were split into different classes based on their relics inside of them. There were seven: saber, archer, assassin, caster, lancer, berserker, and rider.

After the initial success with the first group of SERVANT, they began to create more. More that were willing to listen to their ideals. SERVANTs were kept lock up due to their rebellious nature against the program's goal. They began to do more experiments on those of a younger age.

No longer willing to accept this. The SERVANTs use their newfound power to start a prison break.

[ **DON'T ALLOW THE TEST SUBJECT ESCAPE! CAPTURE IF YOU CAN, BUT DON'T ALLOW THEM TO LEAVE HERE ALIVE!** ] The intercom screamed throughout the building.

The building is a secret lab that were experimenting on magician, willing or not, to create the ultimate magician. Guards began to switch their weapons that was meant to neutralize the test subjects, not kill them, but things were getting out of hand. Allowing the secrets of such a secretive program will forever ruin their lives. Many were shooting at all the subjects rioting throughout the building. Many of them just killing the guards or trying to escape.

"AHHH!"

"GAAAA!"

"HOLY SHIT! KILL THEM! KILL TH-"

Blood and gore were everywhere. The SERVANTs were killing everyone in their way. Fighting for their freedom. Life didn't matter anymore, only freedom.

As many SERVANTs were killing or being killed, others attempted their escape. A blonde boy with blue eyes and another blonde girl with green eyes made their way to the back door. Both kids were no older than 5 years old. The two kids finally felt daylight, or I should say moonlight in years. Being trap and experimented on for so long, they haven't seen the outside of the faculty for years. The two kids ran into the forest, hoping to find some sign of civilization.

"Oof."The girl trip.

"Get up Arturia. We have to get as far away as possible." The boy help the girl, now known as Arturia, up.

"Thanks Naruto." She thanked the boy, now known as Naruto. The two continue to run away from the noise behind them.

They eventually ended up near a cliff.

"We're trap!" Arturia cried out. She was panicking. She didn't want to go back into the cell and feel pain again.

However, Naruto to look around. He then look down to see a river. "We're not! There a river down there. If we jump, we might make it!" Naruto pointed out.

Arturia look unsure. "I don't know. It look too dangerous." She pondered. She wanted to live as well. However their conversation was cut short.

 _ **BANG**_

"WATCH OUT! AHHH!"

"NARUTO!"

A guard came out from the woods and fired his gun at Arturia, but Naruto push her out of the way, but ended up being hit himself. She forced psion into her hands and launch a devastating wind spell at the guard, killing him.

"What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!" She panicked. Naruto was dying right in front of her. The same Naruto that comfort her after all the experiments and been there for her. The same boy that smiled and told her to never to give up on hope. She didn't want him to die, so she prayed.

Like a miracle, she began to glow and out came her relic. It was a sheath. It floated over Naruto and began to enter him.

Unlike Arturia, Naruto isn't considered a true SERVANT. She has a magical relic sheath implanted into her, but Naruto received none. He was one of the first test subjects. He was viewed as a failure, but had promise for the future of the SERVANT program. He was the youngest kid to be force into the program that was also the longest to survive compared to any other. His sheer will kept him alive when men and women of all ages died in front of him from the constant experiments.

Arturia felt very weak, but she didn't care. She knew that Naruto deserve to live more than her. She watch in awe as the relic began to rapidly heal Naruto. He was fully healed, but was exhausted and couldn't do anything else. Arturia heard more guards coming their way. She stared into Naruto's horrified eyes. He knew what she was going to do.

With all her strength, she began to push Naruto towards the edge of the cliff. Before giving him the final push to give him a chance at life, she wanted to have one last moment. "Naruto." She said out loud with tears in her eyes. It was goodbye time. "I love you. I wanted us live happily outside of this nightmare. But that dream won't come true. Whatever you do, don't forget me. Promise me."

"A-Artur-" He muttered out. Beginning to cry. He was the one to protect her and save her. Not the other way around.

"Promise me" She told him again.

"I promise!" Naruto cried out. He was losing his best friend.

"Live!" She finally push him off with the hope of him surviving. "LIVE FOR US!" She cried out with as she collapse.

Naruto began to fall. He tried to reach for her, but failed. He fell into the river and began to be swept into the current. He tried to stay and swim back to save Arturia, but...

 _ **BANG**_

A gunshot was all he heard before he went into shock and let the tide carry him away.

* * *

 _ **Unknown Mountain Village**_

An old man with white hair wearing a butler uniform was walking through the garden near the main house of the village. He seem to be spending his time relaxing in the serene garden. It was until he found a young orange fox tugging on his pants. Normally, the butler would be wary of such presence inside the village because there were no known orange fox inside this village.

The village belong to a powerful and secretive clan of magician. An unknown in such a place would be assumed as a spy, but the young fox look more concern with getting his attention than snooping around. Seeing the distress in the young fox, he decided to follow him. "Aoki." The butler called out to another another butler. A younger man in the same uniform in the elderly gentleman came.

"Yes, Tadanori-san." Aoki called out to his superior, Hayama Tadanori.

"Tell Maya-sama, I will be out for a moment. Something needs my attention." He ordered him.

Aoki began to sweat. For the right reason because he had to speak with Maya, Maya Yotsuba, the Head of the Yotsuba clan and the strongest magician in the world. She was someone you don't want on your bad side. "Hai." He then left.

Hayama Tadanori is the head butler of the Yotsuba Clan and is a loyal confident of Maya. "Okay little one. Where is it that you need me to go?" The fox begin to yip happily and led him.

The fox led him towards the river the ran past the village and up the creek. He was led out of the village, but not too far away before he saw what seems to be a little boy, injured. He saw the fox right next to the blonde boy and trying to pull him out of the river with all his strength.

It seems the boy was caught in between rocks. ' _Seems that there is a child to close to the village_.' He thought. This was a serious situation. Their location is a secret and letting _anyone_ know will be dangerous. Using his best judgement, he check on the kid and carried him back to the main house, discreetly.

He brought the child to one of the private rooms. He notice that his clothes were covered in blood, but there wasn't a single sign on his body that showed he was injured. The child was a curious being. Not having a single scratch on his body when it was obvious that he was unconscious in the river. There was also the fact that there was a waterfall not far from where he found the boy. He was mysterious and an anomaly. There was only one person that needs to know this.

He walk out into the balcony of the main house to see his master, Maya Yotsuba. Maya Yotsuba is a woman full of feminine charms and enchanting mature beauty. She wears a wine red formal one piece dress. She was currently enjoying a cup of tea on the balcony. "Aoki told me that you had business to attend to. What would be more important than your duties?" Maya asked. Most people would be terrified, but Hayama knew her long enough that she wouldn't do anything. She has a good sense of humor and is willing to play along from time to time. She trusted Hayama and knew he won't leave his duty without good reasons.

"I apologize for leaving the village, but there was something that needed to be attended to." He told her as he bow in apology. He was still her servant, even if he knew how she's like.

"What would that be?" She continue sipping her tea.

"I found a boy not far from the village. He appeared to be injured and was close enough to the village to find it. I thought it wise to bring him in and inform you of this anomaly."

"Anomaly?" That was a word that you don't use freely. The last known anomaly is Tatsuya Shiba, her nephew and she knew of his dangerous power.

"Yes. I found a blonde boy with blue eyes in the the river by the waterfall. He was covered in blood, but there wasn't a single injury on his body." She put her tea down. The blond and blue eyes sounded familiar to her, but the boy without a single injury was more profound detail.

"Take me to the boy." She ordered. She was taking this situation seriously. The only thing she knows that could match the description is Tatsuya' **Regrowth** spell. Another **Regrowth** or something else would garner anyone's attention.

Hayama nodded and led her to the private room to the boy.

Once in the room, Maya narrowed her eyes at the boy. For some reason, he seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't find out why yet.

"Do we know who's the boy?"

"I have check the database with all known residences of Japan and it came negative. We have no records of his existence." His answer brought up an old memory of hers. She knew that there were people in Japan that lives secretive lives. They hid from the world and only a few knows of the existence. Her being a Sage and having access to Hliðskjálf, a massive information network, allowed her to know the secrets of the world.

'He might be her son.' She thought as a memory of herself with her older twin sister, Miya, playing with a certain redhead girl as kids. ' _He does resembles her a little. The rest belong to_ _that_ _man_.' She didn't like the man she was thinking of.

"Do a blood test and send the result to my personal terminal. I have a theory on who he is." Maya ordered.

"Hai Maya-sama."

She went back to her room and waited for the results. She then pulled out a picture frame of herself, her twin, and the redhead girl she was thinking about.

"Is he really your son, Kushina?" She asked out loud sadly.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Ten year old Maya, Miya and Kushina were playing with each other. Kushina was their best friend. The twins treated her as their sister. They were inseparable. She was one of the few outsiders allowed into the Yotsuba's hidden village._

 _"Come on Maya. You suck at creating games." Kushina insulted Maya. Only for Miya to laugh._

 _"I don't see how my game is boring." She huffed._

 _"It's boring because you're using magic." Miya told her. Knowing where Kushina was going with this._

 _"Ya! Magic makes thing too easy. There's no challenge in it!"_

 _"Fine, what do you recommend?"_

* * *

 _Maya was kidnapped while visiting Taipei as part of a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian Branch of the International Magic Association and she was raped and experimented on by Dahan's Kunlun Fang Institute. She was rescued by her family during the time that they exacted revenge on them. Due to the experience she suffered by Dahan, Miya use her magic to turn all of her experiences into information, separating the emotions from the memories to prevent the experience from overwhelming her sister's battered psyche. As a result, she claimed that Miya had killed her, as experiences are what make up a person and their personality._

 _"NO! I refuse to believe it! You're still Maya! My best friend! Miya and mine sister!" Kushina shouted to Maya. After her recovery, Maya was confronted by Kushina, who heard the news from Miya._

 _Maya only laugh at her, coldly. "You have no idea what I've been through. What happened to me. The Maya you know is gone. Leave me alone." She started to storm away. However, Kushina grab her hand, refusing to let her sister in all but blood, leave._

 _"If that's true then why are you still talking to me. How do you know me? Only Maya will know who I am."_

 _"Let me go or I will kill you." She threaten._

 _Kushina didn't believe her. "Then do it. I know you won't do it because you're still Maya that I know and love!"_

 _Maya was about to cast her Meteor Stream, but unconsciously stopped. Instead she just pulled her arm out of her grip and left._

 _"You're still Maya! You care about me and Miya still! That will never change!" Kushina screamed at her. Refusing to let Maya that she knows go._

 _'You're wrong.' Maya denied._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Looks like I was wrong." Maya admitted. Even after her declaration, she could never bring herself to hurt Kushina. Deep down, she still cared for her, but she was unable to patch up their relationship because she fell in love with a dangerous man belonging to a dangerous group. Even after that event, she kept an eye on her. She track her movement, before she became harder to track because of the man she married. "Maybe if I was there for you, I could have saved you from them." She thought out loud sadly. Kushina was her biggest regret, but if her theory about the boy is correct, she would do what Kushina is no longer able to do.

She heard an alert on the terminal. She went over it to see that it was the boy's blood work. She then pulled out a file that had everything on Kushina and started an DNA test. It came positive. She was relieved to see it positive because it's time for her to be the sister to Kushina that she failed when she was needed. She then sent a message to Hayama to bring the boy to her room, discreetly. His existence is the most important thing that needs to be kept hidden.

Hayama brought him and set him on her bed. She ordered him to the two alone and not to allow anyone into the room. Maya just watched him for hours till he woke up. She was thinking of plans for the future, his future.

"Ahhhhh." Naruto moaned out in pain as he got up. He began to rub out all the sleepiness out of his eyes. He then realize what has happen. "Arturia!" He shouted as started to hyperventilate. It was then he felt someone holding him. He look up to see a beautiful woman holding him and help him calm down.

"Calm down little one. There is no one here that's going to hurt you." She told him as soothing as possibly she can.

He then started to cry as the memory of last night run through his head. "Arturia!" He cried out. Maya only held him tighter to show that she's not going anywhere. From his first reaction, something traumatic occurred. "I was suppose to protect you. You were the one suppose to live." He broke down in sobs. He then cling onto Maya, finding her as the only source of comfort.

"It's okay little one. I'm not going to let anyone harm you." It took several minutes to calm down. "Now, will you tell me your name."

"Naruto." He said weakly, still sad over the lost of Arturia.

' _Ramen topping. He's definitely Kushina's son._ ' She thought as she remembered her love for the food. "What about your last name?"

"I don't know. The scientist told me that my name is Naruto." Maya frown at the word scientist. "I don't remember anything, but the experiments." Her frown grew more.

"Tell me everything." Maya asked/demanded of him. Her fears was becoming true. She been through experimentation and feared that Naruto went through the same horrors.

"They called it Project SERVANT..." Naruto went on to tell her the story of Project SERVANT. He told her that his earliest memory is of him on a lab table and the adults told him that he was one of many kids kidnapped or sold to the project. He went on to tell her about Arturia and how the two tried to escape, but only he escape due to her pushing him off the cliff.

"Naruto. I know who your mother is."

"Who! Who is she?" She then walk over to the frame on her desk and showed him. He pointed to the redhead girl.

"Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She was my best friend. A sister in all but blood to me and my own twin. She disappeared a few years ago and later died. I never knew that she had a son."

Naruto didn't buy it. He didn't see the resemblance. "Then why do I look different?"

She answered in a cold tone. "Because she fell in love with a horrible person. That man is from a group of people that wants power and your mother, as a magician, had the perfect genes to pass on. I did my best to keep an eye, but they killed her."

"K-kaachan." He whispered as he touch her picture. He could not remember her at all, but he is only five and spent most of his life in a lab.

It was then a young fox jump onto the bed and started to lick Naruto. Maya allowed the fox in because it was due to the fox for informing Hayama about Naruto.

"I was told that this fox saved you." Maya told him. It brought a small smile to Naruto.

"I guess, I should thank you. Thanks for saving me." He said as he scratch the fox's ear. He appeared to like it. "What's your name?" The fox only gave a blank stare. "No name, how about Yuri?" The fox shook his head. Slightly surprising Maya due to the animals' intelligence. "Kanade?" Another shake. "Kurama?" The fox yipped happily at the name and began to snuggle against him and going to sleep.

After a few moments. "What's going to happen to me?" He asked with tears in his eyes. His father was apparently evil that killed his mother and left him in Project SERVANT.

"How do you feel about me being your new mother?" She asked happily.

* * *

 _ **Okinawa, Japan**_

 _ **2092**_

Eight years. Eight long years. That's how long it's been since Naruto move into the main house. After happily agreeing to be Maya's son, to her joy, she had him stayed hidden. She completely remove everyone from the main house. Only those with permission could enter the house and the only one that could freely enter and leave is Hayama, her personal butler.

She didn't want anyone to know about Naruto. If Minato Namikaze, Kushina's husband and Naruto's father, is alive, then he would demand him back. There was also the Project SERVANT being so close to the Yotsuba's Village. She ordered a group of magician from the Sakurai series and Bard series to investigate the lab. Once there, the lab was deserted. All the blood and bodies that Naruto claim to be everywhere was gone. However, the computers were still intact, well partially. They weren't able to get much. Only bits and pieces of the program like being funded by certain people in governments worldwide and a few other organizations. Of course, Maya had governments officials assassinated so they won't pose a threat to Naruto.

From the information gathered at the lab, they learn about how a SERVANT should be and how they fight. Maya took that information and use it to train Naruto. Naruto had a hard time learning how to use his magic, but that's due to him being a defect SERVANT, but eventually he began to discovered his power. Unlike other SERVANTs, Naruto didn't have an object to focus on to use their power, unless you count the sheath he has in him. Naruto eventually pulled out the impossible. He created a sword out of nowhere. Not even using a CAD, something he found useless. Maya was mildly surprised, but expected something like this. The Uzumaki Clan were known to be the best at kenjutsu before their extinction. Kushina was one of the few that didn't die out.

Naruto even took his ability to create swords further and created many swords. In some ways, Naruto reminded Maya of Tatsuya. The power of recreation or in Naruto's case, creation. Tatsuya had no ability to alter the Eidos, so he gain an artificial MCA (Magical Calculation Area). Naruto knew that he won't be accepted by the Yotsuba if he can't alter the Eidos. He could only write up something in the Eidos.

Naruto reminded Maya of Kushina so much. He was as stubborn as her and as free spirited. It brought joy to her heart that he was more like her than his father.

With Naruto's stubbornness, he eventually did the impossible. Not only did he altered the Eidos in his spell, but he manage to store magic sequence into objects. Aka, magical weapons. Naruto's ability as a SERVANT is to create swords, but he could only create normal sword until now. Even Hayama was speechless to see that Naruto was able to do what many magical engineers failed to do. He was now worthy of being a magician in the Yotsuba's eye and a worthy son of Maya.

Even with the ability to create swords, he wanted something that align with his class. Hayama noted that his precision was something that not many in the world have. Every time Naruto threw something, he unconsciously aim at something and it hit the spot. Naruto asked for a boy and test out if Hayama's theory about him having amazing precision was correct. To Naruto's joy, he was right. No matter how far, he always landed on his target. This brought up the question about his eyesight. How could he see so far and use something as primitive as a bow to do what it would take a gun to do.

There was also the most useful and dangerous spell that came with all SERVANTs, **Spiritual Form**. It's a spell that only a SERVANT can use and it allow the user to be invisible to the naked eye and to most ESP spells. While in this mode, the SERVANT can pass through walls and any other normal obstacle. In all, it was like becoming a ghost.

The two started to test Naruto for any other ability. To their shock, he was full of them. Naruto had a natural ability to sense people around him and their emotion. It would explain whenever Maya was feeling sad, Naruto would show up to do his best as her son to comfort her as her son. Then the eyesight theory showed that he had two set of special eyes. One set allows him to see as far as he needed, similar to **Elemental Eyes.** His other set is something far more fascinating. It allow him to completely understand anything he comes in contact with. Naruto dubbed these two as **Hawkeyes** and **Structural Analysis**.

In all, Naruto was someone to be feared like his adopted mother. His magic already counted as a superpower and his tutelage under Maya made him to be feared as a person. As powerful as his magic is, the world will be after him for the sole reason of him for his ability to store magic sequence in objects. On the bright side, Maya notice that Naruto's power came with a price. Nothing serious, it just seem that Naruto's blonde hair began to turn white. It took the trait of Minato away from her new son, much to her joy.

This was the day that Naruto was free to leave the village. As far as he knew, only Maya and Hayama knew of his existence, no one else. Maya sent him to Okinawa because their was a party for most of the current generation of Yotsuba being held by his uncle Kuroba.

However, due to Naruto being free to travel for the first time in all his life, he didn't go straight to Okinawa like his mother told him. He wandered off like a cat trying to grab a laser pointer light. His attention was grab by the smallest thing and Hayama lost Naruto several times. The elderly butler manage to get him on the plane to Okinawa, but it was too late to be introduce to the entire clan. Introducing him to Maya's sister and her family would have to do.

Could you blame him? Naruto only knew Maya, Hayama and Kurama for those eight years. He wanted to meet people and see new stuff.

It was already night time because Naruto was once again distracted. He manage to make his way towards the villa that the Shiba family was staying in. The blonde boy with white streaks walk towards the villa within his sight. He was stopped so often due to many older woman finding his appearance to be exotic. After all, Naruto's appearance would suggest that he's a foreigner. Naruto saw a military vehicle outside the villa with a black soldier standing guard by the vehicle. He started to walk past him before the man grab him by the shoulder.

"What are you doing here kid?" The soldier demanded.

Deciding to play around. "Oh me. I'm here to walk into this building and kill everyone inside." He told him jokingly.

"Don't play around kid. What are you doing here?"

"Can't you tell? I'm on vacation on this place is the place I'm staying."

"Well you have to wait until the captain is finish." Naruto jerk his shoulder away and glare at the soldier who returned the glare.

"Are you going to be the one to stop me?" Naruto asked as if he was a joke.

The soldier not liking the boy walk up to him and grab his shoulder to pull him back. Naruto immediately went on the attack and strike his elbow. Naruto's attack broke the joint.

"AWWWWW!" He screamed in pain. He back off to pull out his gun, but Naruto was already charging in. The soldier was tackled and Naruto took the gun from him. He got up and pointed the gun at the down soldier. It was until he heard the door open and out came a boy and girl his age, two woman, and another soldier who had his gun pointed at Naruto. Naruto reacted to the sound and pointed the gun towards at the group. The boy and the purple head woman seem ready to attack him with magic.

It was deathly quiet. Deciding to break the tense standoff.

"How about we all calm down and talk this through." Naruto suggested without lowered the pistol.

The other soldier answered. "By the looks of things, you attack one of my guys and holding his sidearm."

"In my defense, I'm here on vacation and this place is suppose to be where I stayed."

The purple haired woman didn't believe him. "This villa belongs to the Shiba family. I don't recognize you."

"Understandable. Kaa-sama was planning to introduce me, but I got distracted."

"Kaa-sama?" The girl wondering whose Naruto's mother is.

Naruto then turn back his attention to the soldier again. "In three we lower our peoples and talk about this like civilize men." He nodded. "Three." The two lowered their weapons. "I don't even know how to use a gun." He gestured to the gun and toss it to the ground.

 _ **BANG**_

"AHH!" He and the girl screamed. "My bad!" The gun went off when he tossed the gun into the floor. Luckily it didn't hit anyone.

The soldier holstered his weapon and went over to his down soldier. He saw the broken arm. "Do you know that assaulting a military personal is a federal crime?"

"In my defense. This place is where I should be staying. He tried to stop me." Naruto said lazily.

"And I told you, that you have the wrong house." The purple haired woman told Naruto.

Naruto scan the group looking for a certain face. He then found it. The older woman that looks a lot like his mother. She was also staring at the boy, she felt that the boy was familiar to her. "I'm going to assume that your Miya Shiba?"

"Yes I am." Miya answered. "But that doesn't answer the question who you are?"

"For reasons." Naruto gestured with a nod to the soldiers. "I'm adopted." Peaking their interest. "I can tell you who my birth mother is. She was someone you were really close with. Kushina." In the first time in a very long time, Miya's eyes widen in shock and her jaws drop. Her action really surprised her group as this is the first time seeing her like this. "Now can I come in. It's been a long day." He said as he just started to walk into the house. Not caring about anyone.

Before anyone can stop him, Miya recompose himself. "Captain. Can we forget this incident?" She asked him. Not many knew the name of Kushina, so that was enough to convince her.

"I'll let it go if he's willing to visit the base." He was very interested in the boy.

"I'll pass on the invitation." She told him.

The soldier sighed. "I guess that's good enough." He then got the injured soldier onto the car and began to start it up. "Anyone of you are free to visit the base." He told them as he drove off.

"Miya-sama, was it wise to allow that boy in?" The purple haired woman asked.

"Of course. He knows something that only my sister would know. That's enough to trust him to a certain extent. Come along now, Honami, Miyuki, Tatsuya. We have a guest inside."

Miyuki was curious about the boy. He had a foreign appearance, but spoke perfect Japanese.

Tatsuya was wary of the boy. He seemed to be very skilled, but had a carefree attitude.

The group walk inside to find Naruto already relaxing on the couch. "I guess that you would like the full story?" he asked.

Miya taking a seat across from him with Miyuki next to her. Tatsuya and Honami stood by, ready for anything. "I would like that very much. I notice that you do have some of Kushina's trait when I first saw you, but the only one to know about Kushina is-"

"Maya." He answered for her. Stiffing the other three. "Let's just say events took place and Hayama found me and brought me to her. She confirmed that I'm her son and decided to adopt me as her son."

The three listen carefully to his story. Not knowing if it's true or not. Only Miya had any real connection to the story. "( _sigh_ ) I guess that Maya really didn't take Kushina's death well. I knew that she kept her eye on her even when she denounce her as our friend."

"Miya-sama, you believe him?" Honami asked.

"Of course I do. He not only look similar to Kushina, but knows her connection with Maya and myself."

"But he could-"

"Kaa-sama told me that she was like a sister to all three of you."

"You would be correct. You knowing these details of my childhood is enough to prove yourself. Honami would you make us some tea for us. We have much to discuss."

"Of course." Honami left to brew some tea.

Miyuki and Tatsuya were stun. The boy in front of them is their cousin.

"I guess you two are my cousin. Names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Shaking off their shock.

"I'm Miyuki Shiba."

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba."

Naruto just looked at them. "Your confused and a little scared Miyuki." Shocking her. She did her best to hide her feelings. "Don't be ashamed of yourself for not hiding your emotion, I have a few spells that categorize under as Extra Sensory Perception. I can sense people around me and their emotion." He then look at Tatsuya, who just kept a careful eye on him. "You seem dead to me. Emotion is something that any living being have, but you don't give off any." Tatsuya only narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. Okaa-sama never really told me anything. I guess I will be getting to know you, cousin."

The tea arrived. Miya decided to question her new nephew. "I was wondering why are you showing up so late?"

Naruto only scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "I was supposed to arrive when your family arrive here, but I got... distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yes, distracted. Okaa-sama found me eight years ago."

"Eight years ago is when Maya-sama stop allowing anyone into the Main House without her permission." Honami connected the dots.

"Yes. There are some things about me that puts me in danger. She kept me lock up in the main house for eight years. Even before that, I was stuck in a lab." Something that caught Tatsuya's attention. "Trap all my life and finally free, so I got carried away by the smallest thing. It took Hayama days to get me to the airport because I would wander off far too often."

Miya started to giggle. "That sounded like something that Kushina would do. I guess you're really her son."

"I was suppose to be here for that party a few days ago and that would have been the official announcement of me being kaa-sama's son, but my mind wander a lot."

The rest of the night continue like this. Even Miyuki, Tatsuya, and Honami began to join in. Maybe he wasn't so bad as they thought.

The next day, Naruto wanted to visit the military base. Seeing as it was something new. Tatsuya wanted to go as well and Miyuki followed him. The three took a tour of the base, but Naruto stayed behind at the firing range. Kazama left one of his soldier, Yanagi Muraji to show him how to handle weapons. Yanagi was really impressed with the kids marksmanship. For a first timer, he never missed the target. He also heard about Naruto taking down, Joe, the soldier from last night and wanted to test his martial arts ability. Naruto did lost the spar, but Yanagi was really impress by his skills and determination to never give up. Overall, the day for both Naruto and the Shiba siblings was fun.

The next few days were enjoyable. That was until an emergency broadcast occurred.

[We are here to bring you some breaking news: A submarine of unknown power appeared in the Okinawa Archipelago this morning. Patrol boats from the national defense force have been attacked and sunk. Although the defense force has mobilized, their forces immediately to engage, the enemy assault continues.]

"This is... war. Has it begun?" Miyuki said as she and the others watch the news.

Honami came over to Miya. "Miya-sama, I will begin preparations to evacuate you immediately."

Miya answered. "Very well. I will be counting on you."

Tatsuya received a call. Apparently, Captain Kazama offered safe refuge in the military base.

Honami walked over to with the phone. "Miya-sama, Maya-sama is on the line." She handed the phone over to her.

"Aunt Maya called!?" Miyuki said shockingly. She then thought about what she knows about her.

Miya took the phone. "Hello, Maya."

[Long time no see, sister. It's been a few years since we last talked.]

"Oh? Did you call just to exchange pleasantries?"

[Fufu... Don't be so mean. I am worried about you. That is why I contacted you.]

"Oh. You're not worried about your son?"

[Of course not. I know how powerful he is. After all, I personally oversaw his training. He's more than capable of handling himself. What do you think of him?]

"He reminds me of Kushina so much."

[Of course he does. It's a pity that he inherited his looks from _that_ man. Can you please put my dear son on the line?]

"Naruto" Miya called out and handed her the phone.

"Kaa-sama?"

[Naruto! How have you enjoy Okinawa?]

"It's great kaa-sama. A little bright for my taste, but really fun. Hows Kurama? I know he doesn't like leaving me"

[He doing fine. Just a little depressed without you here. On a side note, I heard that you arrived late?] She said sweetly before becoming scary dark.

Naruto began to sweat on his end. "Ma ma, kaa-sama. I haven't been out in the open for my entire life. You can't really blame me for getting distracted so easily."

[I guess I can't, but I can punish you for it.] Naruto began to sweat more. Something that Tatsuya noticed. [For the reason I'm calling you is that I know what you're about to do.]

Naruto only gave a nervous chuckle. "Like you said, I'm too much like my birth mother." Something that Miya heard. She begin to connect the dots. He wanted to fight the unknown attackers.

[Yes, you are too much like Kushina in that regard. Ready for a fight. All I ask is that you don't expose yourself to the public too much.]

"Hey, I'm an archer. Long range is my specially." He then end the call and handed back the phone. "Well~ as much as I want to join you guys to the bunker, I really don't."

"What!? It's too dangerous right now. Japan is being invaded!" Honami shouted at him as she grab his arm with the intent to pull him to the bunker with them.

"Let him go Honami." Miya told her. "He's too much like Kushina. There isn't anything we can do to stop what he's planning."

"What is he planning?" Miyuki asked.

"He planning to attack the invaders." Tatsuya deduced. Shocking the two females. "Doing so is a dangerous task. He's Maya-sama's son. Letting him do it is unwise." Tatsuya advice her.

"Tatsuya is right. It's too dangerous." Honami said without letting him go.

"True!" Naruto answered joyfully. "But you can't stop me." He immediately disappeared and a blue mist. Naruto went into the standard SERVANT **Spiritual Form**.

Tatsuya immediately use his **Elemental Sight** and saw a distortion where Naruto was once at. The distortion then proceed to go through the wall. Surprising the young man greatly.

"How?" He muttered, but had no time to think about it. He had to secure's Miyuki's safety, along with his mother's.

* * *

 **Staging Area of the Beach**

The unknown powered sent in ships filled with troops and vehicles. They began to unload them and engage the fast response team from the Self Defense Force. Naruto stood on top of a far away hotel. It was already evacuated, so there was no fear of anyone seeing him from this distant. Naruto watch as the team fight the overwhelming force that seem to be from the Great Asian Alliance.

" **Trace on**." He whispered. A symbol on his right shoulder light up. Showing a blue glowing tattoo with with a design of a sword using diamond shape objects( **1** ). It was then a black bow appeared in his hand and on his other hand a sword. He put the sword in the bow as an arrow and the sword began to transform into a arrow.

On the ground the Japanese force did the best to hold them off, but they were losing too much men. "We can't hold this position anymore! Fall back!" The corporal called out as he is the highest ranking personnel left. It was then he felt something pass right his face. "What was that!?" He then saw the enemy soldier in front of him with an arrow in the middle of his forehead. Shocking everyone. Not many would think of using such a weapon nowadays to be effective. It was then many arrows came down raining on the beach, killing the GGA (Great Asian Alliance) troops and destroying their vehicles.

The remaining Japanese force gathered to the corporal. Just as shock as him.

"What the hell?!"

"Is that an arrow?"

"Look that arrow just change trajectory mid flight. Is this a magician's work?"

The Japanese soldiers were completely stun. This magician was single handedly repelling the enemy. They soon gave up seeing as cover or hiding inside a tank is pointless. The arrows just hunted them down relentlessly. They weren't safe. As soon as they surrendered to the small Japanese soldiers, the arrows stop.

It was then a note came floating down to the corporal, saying 'your welcome.'

[Bravo-squad. Do you read me? This is Captain Kazama. Do you read me?]

The corporal pick up the walkie and responded. "Sir, we read you?"

[What's the situation on the beach?]

"Sir, did you send a magician?"

[No, why?]

"Because there was a magician aiding us in repelling the enemy. We have prisoners here and the beach is secured."

It took a minute before Kazama answered back. [Copy that. Do we know who's attacking us?]

"It's the Great Asian Alliance sir."

[Copy that. Reinforcement is on the way to secure the prisoners. Do you have any idea who's the magician?]

"Negative sir. From what I can tell, the magician uses a bow and arrow. We were losing ground and started to pull out until the arrows came raining down. Several arrows even broke into their heavily armed vehicles and hunted the soldiers down."

[Did you say that the arrows were hunting the enemies?]

"Yes sir. The arrows would change trajectory mid flight often and go for the kill. The arrows stop coming when the enemy surrendered."

[Alright, sit tight. We're five mikes out.]

The rest of the Self Defense Force arrived to the beach in five minutes to help secure it. They were surprised at the sight the dead enemies. Most of them died from a clean shot from an arrow. There was also the fact that all arrows landed on their target, none of them missed. This reminded Yanagi of Naruto because he never miss his target.

Headquarters contacted Kazama about the incoming fleet and the order to fallback.

Tatsuya propose his idea of eliminating the enemy through his magic, which Kazama agreed to. Tatsuya, Kazama, and Sanada Shigeru, a soldier under Kazama, stood at the cliff. Looking out to see the incoming fleet.

"The enemy fleet has begun firing their volley! They have finish their test firing! This time they will hit us!" Kazama shouted.

Sanada look up towards the volley, fearing the worst. "There's no way we can handle such a large number! This is the end for us!" He began to panic.

"Relax will you. Too much stress will kill ya!" A voice came out of nowhere. Tatsuya and Kazama recognize the voice. ( **2** )

Naruto materialize right in front of the group, kneeling with his bow ready. They notice that there was nothing in the bow.

'Naruto was that magician.' Kazama thought as he notice the large bow and connected the dots with the earlier engagement with the enemy.

Naruto let go of the string and out came many energy bolts, heading off to destroy the incoming volley.

"Is that direct energy magic!?" Sanada asked. Modern magic hasn't been able to convert psion into direct energy in the form of a weapon. All form of energy magic has been a conversion of something else, thus an indirect energy magic. He watch as the energy bolts destroyed the volley. Giving him a breath of relief.

"It's your turn Tatsuya." Naruto said as he got out of the way. Of course, Naruto's action was recorded by the base and seen by the officers, Honami, Miya, and Miyuki. They were all shock, but Miya look amused. Saying something about 'the son enjoying the spotlight like her mother.'

Tatsuya nodded. He fired the bullet.

' _Bullets approaching enemy fleet confirmed. Fixing target on nearest bullet_.' He then raised his hand in the shape of a gun. _'Breaking the Bullet down into energy_.'

" **Material Burst**!" A massive explosion occurred, destroying the fleet.

"( _whistle_ ) That was quite a view, Tatsuya. Good job." He then narrowed his eyes. "It seems that you missed a few." The soldiers then notice a group of aircraft fleeing. Naruto began to laugh a little. "Sorry captain, but I'm not letting them escape." He then form a rather large spiral sword on his right hand as he still had his bow in his left hand. "You may want to stop the bloodshed, but they attack Japan. My home. And I won't allow such things to go unpunished."

Kazama was about to stop him, but Naruto put the sword into the bow and the three felt a massive amount of psion swirling around Naruto and it only grew. Making them slightly fearful. " **My core is twisted in madness...** " He then got a twisted grin.

" **Caladbolg**!" He launch the sword arrow at the fleeing aircrafts. The three notice that the arrow created a slight distortion in space before it hits its' target. Another massive explosion occurred. One that easily rivaled Tatsuya's Material Bust.

The two could only watch in awe. Witnessing two spells that were on the level of a strategic-class spell. It was the day that the names:

Archer and Ooguro Ryuuya

were born from those that witness the battle. Two names that would be feared by the world.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Hope you enjoy this new story. I know that I did.**

 **This story is a replacement for The Impossible Magician. Not a rewrite.**

 **Remember that I'm didn't do a great amount of research on the science in the universe, so I won't go to deeply into it or it won't align with it.**

 **With classes and stuff, I haven't been able to write fanfics as much as I want anymore. In between class, I usually read something from fanfiction app. Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei is one of my favorite anime and there isn't much fanfics out there. Sorry to disappoint those that hope for me to continue to write The Impossible Magician like I said at the last chapter, but I change my mind. It happens.**

 **If you're wondering, I got Kushina and Maya relationship from reading Blacklight: Rogue Division by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer. Of course, I changed it to match up my own story, but I will give him credit for the idea. The same thing about Naruto being adopted into the Yotsuba family. His idea that I'm fitting into my story.**

 **1: It's the same design as Kiritsugu Emiya Command Seals.**

 **2: If you wondering about Honami Sakurai, she's alive. Miya force her to stay at the base with her because she knew that Naruto would handle it. Miya heard about the rain of arrows on their enemy and figured it to be Naruto because he claimed to be an archer during his talk with Maya.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Enrollment

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto, Fate Stay Night, or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Enrollment**

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan**

 **April 3, 2095**

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH**_

"I hate that damn alarm clock." A white haired teen smashed his alarm clock. He then began to stretch and yawn to wake up completely. There was also a orange fox on his bed doing the same.

This white haired teen is Naruto Yotsuba or as the public knows him, Naruto Uzumaki. The orange fox, his best friend, Kurama.

It has been three years since the Okinawa Defense Naval Battle. That was the day that a (un)strategic-class magician revealed himself to the world and that person is Ooguro Ryuuya, aka Tatsuya Shiba. It was also the day that the magician, dubbed as Archer, sent fear into everyone's heart. After the signing of the treaty and return of the prisoners, news of a magician raining down arrows against his enemies became popular. It even brought enough attention to bows to the point that a CAD was created for it for people trying use magic for bows like the legendary Archer. However, no one was able to do what he has done. The world didn't acknowledge the existence of two strategic-class magician because they only assumed that the second explosion was caused by Ooguro Ryuuya. It's easier to believe that Japan only had one magician capable of such destruction instead of two.

Naruto has been through alot in the past three years. Former-captain, currently major Kazama Harunobu tried to get both Naruto and Tatsuya into the newly establish 101 Independent Magic-Equipped though Naruto was interested in joining, Maya forbid it. After much negotiation with her and the leader of the battalion, Saeki Hiromi. It was decided that Tatsuya would be allowed to join the battalion to a certain extent due to his status of Guardian and Naruto would be a consultant to them. It pretty much mean if Naruto wants to join in the fights that the battalion is sent into, Naruto would be able to go along, but he won't get paid as much as them and as often, but at the same time, they can't order him to deploy unless he wants to. Something he was okay with, in a matter of fact, that's how Naruto wanted it to be because he didn't do well when it concern to taking orders.

Then there is his training. Naruto refined his magic to the point of near instantly creating swords. He dubbed his superpower as **Tracing**. Unlike others, Naruto didn't use a CAD to perform his spell, but focus on his tattoo which is connected to his magic calculation area. However, there was a side effect of using his magic. Nothing dangerous, but it did completely change his hair white, making him look like a complete foreigner. It brought a lot of attention to him. Then there was his training with the military. Naruto learned martial arts and weapons from Yanagi Muraji. The martial art training was tough, but nothing he can't handle. It did give him a lean body. Much to the joy of women he meets on the streets. He also let his hair grow out and he tied it into a ponytail( **1** ).

Naruto spent a lot of time with the Shiba sibling in Tokyo. Naruto and Tatsuya would work together often because they both knew magic engineering pretty well and Naruto's **Structure Analysis** helps a lot. Tatsuya was really interested in Naruto's ability to store magic sequence into objects, but Maya forbid releasing any research on it. Even though such information would change the world, it will be too dangerous for Naruto. Unless they could come up with a way that is universal, they aren't allowed to release their research on it and sadly, they haven't found any. There is also the fact that they started to create spells that would benefit the magical community. They created several spells like the Loop Cast system, a new type of Reinforce magic, and a healing potion base on magic.

The Loop Cast System raises the speed of the activation sequence for specialized CAD and allow the user to repeatedly use the same spell.

Reinforcement spell allowed the user to reinforce the concept of an object. Unlike the well known reinforcement magic that only strengthen the position an object is at, this reinforcement allowed the better use of any objects. Such as making a blade sharper, vehicle drive fast, or a gun piercing the enemy better. However, the spell is very difficult for people to use.

The healing spell was created by studying the relic inside of Naruto. It was discovered to be Avalon from Arthurian legend and it had an incredible healing ability. Tatsuya and Naruto manage to create a weaker version of it, but it was still better than any other healing spell out there. This spell even saved the life of Miya, who was dying from using her magic often in the past.

These accomplishments was given to the name Taurus Silver, the world the most renowned magical engineer.

Naruto went over to the terminal to check his inbox. "The Third Eye? I expected to look cooler." Naruto said with a small laugh as he drank a cup of coffee. The Third Eye is a CAD created for Tatsuya to use **Material Burst** with better accuracy. Before, Tatsuya had to focus on a bullet fired at the enemy to use the spell, but this CAD will connect with one of Japan's satellite and allow him to use his spell on anything that the satellite sees. Naruto was far better with accuracy than anyone in the world, so as such Sanada, 101 Battalion's CAD engineer, sent him the specs to make the accuracy far better. "I'll finish it later tonight."

He then walk over to the shower to clean up and get ready for school. Something that Maya had trouble agreeing with. Naruto wanted to spend time with his cousins at school, but that would risk himself to the world. He eventually wore her down, but it came with the price of sealing his ability. Unlike using **Pledge** like on Tatsuya, Naruto work with Tsukuba Touka, head of the Touka and Branch head of the Yotsuba and creator of that spell, on a new form. Using Naruto's ability to store magic sequence, they grafted another tattoo over his current one, severely limiting his magic capabilities. Unlike Tatsuya, Naruto was able to release the seal himself, but this seal was a one time deal, so he would need a really good excuse for his mother.

Finally cleaned up and tying up his hair, he grab his backpack. For someone going to First High School, a magic school, he wouldn't need a backpack, but Naruto was a weird kid. Unlike most of the world, Naruto prefer using hardcover books instead of digital. It was also a place to store his lunch and snacks. He lived alone right next door to his cousins, but he learn how to live for himself and he learn how to cook. There was times that his cousins would come over for dinner. Miyuki even asked him for lessons. The backpack also serve as a hiding place for Kurama. Naruto couldn't help himself from bringing his buddy with him anywhere. There wasn't any rule for bringing animals to school, but Naruto didn't need to give them a reason to make a rule. Students were allowed to bring in robots, so why not foxes.

Naruto finally put on his uniform revealing himself to be a course 2 student. However, he was lucky to get into First High in the first place. With the limiter on him, his magical ability is worse than an average course 2 first year. It was probably due to his high grades in the written portion. He heard that he did better than Tatsuya, scoring the top spot for written exams, but he did better on the practical exam than him. Naruto put in his snacks into his backpack. He then saw Kurama running to him. "Hop in buddy." Kurama did exactly as he said.

Naruto walk out of his house and head straight for school. Normally, he would walk with his cousins, but they had to leave early because Miyuki was made the Freshmen Representative. After a train ride, Naruto had to walk towards school. Already many freshmen were around campus and heading to the auditorium. Naruto started to scan the room to look for a seat and saw Tatsuya talking with two other girls. He made his way to him.

"Hey Tatsuya." Naruto called out. Gathering the three's attention.

"Naruto." He said with a nod.

"Shiba-kun, you know him?" The redhead asked as he look at Naruto. Finding his exotic look very appealing.

Tatsuya nodded. "Yes. He's my neighbor and a friend."

Naruto then took a seat next to the redhead girl. "Names Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me Naruto."

"Alright then, I'm Mizuki Shibata. You can call me Mizuki. Nice to meet you Naruto-san." Mizuki, the girl with glasses said with a smile.

"I'm Erika Chiba!" She said with a big smile. "It's fine that you call me Erika. Hey Naruto, you said that your last name is Uzumaki?" He gave her a nod. "Are you related to the ancient clan, Uzumaki?" She asked eagerly. As a child from the Chiba family they were great at swordsmanship. As any proud kenjutsu user, she would know of the best kenjutsu clan in Japan, the Uzumaki clan.

He just rubbed the back of his head and gave an awkward laugh. "I'm not sure. I was an orphan at birth and I was later adopted. The orphanage said the name, Naruto Uzumaki was attached to me, so that's the name that was given to me." Naruto lied. No one needed to know the truth. Only Maya, Hayama, Miya, Miyuki, Tatsuya, and a few people within the 101 Battalion knows the truth about Naruto's past. The rest of the Yotsuba knows him as Maya's son and Naruto already prove his power in the last clan meeting.

Her smile fell for touching such a personal topic. "Sorry. I shouldn't asked."

He just smiled. "It's fine. I got over about my birth parents long ago. I have a loving mother now and that's all that matters." Making her smile again for him trying to cheer up. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at that. He knew that his aunt and mother had close ties to Naruto's birth mother, but it was still hard to believe the scariest woman on the planet being a loving mother. "But if you wondering about me knowing any swordsmanship, I can teach you a few things."

"You do know I from the Chiba clan, right?"

"That's why I'm offering you lessons." He said with a shit eating grin. He was calling out the swordmaiden.

"Why you!?"

"Ma ma, Erika-chan! I'm sure the Naruto-san didn't mean it." Mizuki tried to calm down her friend.

"Oh no. I meant it. I'm saying I'm better with swords than you."

"Why you!" Before she got up to take down Naruto, the group heard an animal whine. All eyes went to Naruto's backpack when he pulled it out.

"Naruto. Is that-" He open the bag and out pop a fox. "-Kurama." He said tiredly. He met the fox many times already and didn't like the fact that he follows Naruto everywhere.

Both Mizuki and Erika gathered around Naruto, getting close to the fox.

"Hey buddy. What do you need?" He started to scratch at a container filled with snacks. "Oh, you're hungry."

"Oh, he's so cute!" Mizuki squealed slightly as he started to pet Kurama. Kurama jump out of the bag and sat on Erika's lap.

"He's adorable!" Erika squealed too. Loving the adorable fox.

Naruto pulled out several crackers and handed them to the girls. "You two want to feed him?" The girl immediately took the crackers and started to feed the adorable animal.

"Naruto-san, bringing animals are illegal in school." Mizuki told him.

"Not really." Tatsuya answered. Gathering their attention. "Naruto and I had this talk before and I said the same thing, but the First High Rule Book never said anything about animals. Only normal schools prevent students bringing in animals."

"Yup, but I really don't want to give the school any reason to create that rule, so can you two keep a secret?" He asked with his hands together in a prayer. Hoping they won't rat out Kurama.

"Of course!" Mizuki agreed. She loves animal and didn't mind Kurama being around.

"I don't know~ You would owe me big time~" Erika said in a sing song tone.

"Give me your demands."

"A dual. Me and you. My pride as a swordswoman won't allow you to insult me."

"Done. Just name the time and place and I'll bring in my blades."

Tatsuya only sighed. It seem that this is going to be a regular. He had trouble dealing with Naruto already, he didn't need anyone joining him.

* * *

 **Hallway**

After Miyuki's speech the four went into the hallway of the first year level to continue their chat.

"Tatsuya-kun, what class are you in?" Erika asked excitedly.

"Class 1E." Tatsuya replied.

"I'm Class 1E as well!" Mizuki added

"Ditto." Naruto decided to go along with them.

Erika started to bounce in happiness. "Yay! We are all in the same class!"

"Seems that Class 1E is going to be where all the fun going to be." Naruto commented.

Erika only smiled. "Hey, do you want to check our homeroom?" She asked.

"Sorry, I'm suppose to meet up with my sister." Tatsuya answered.

"Sister?" Erika asked.

Naruto was going to answer for him, but Mizuki beaten him to it. "Ano, is Miyuki Shiba your sister by any chance?"

It surprise the two boys.

"She's my little sister." Tatsuya answered.

"Are you two twins?" Erika asked.

Naruto decided to answer this for him. "Naw. He's born in April 2079. Miyuki was born in March 2080." Getting a nod from the girls.

"Heh... I guess that makes things rather complicated. It might have been easier if you were born a month earlier or her a month later." Erika replied.

Tatsuya smiled. "On the contrary, I find that being in the same year as my sister convenient." There was a pause of silence.

Seeing this as the perfect chance. "The man is a sis-con. Make sure that the two aren't alone at anytime." Naruto commented. Slightly making Tatsuya faltered. Erika began to laugh out loud, while Mizuki blush, already imagining things.

Erika finish laughing. She started to pat Naruto's back. "What about you? Have any embarrassing secrets?"

Smiling at that. "I don't know. I'm an open book. Women find me very appealing in a lot of ways." He said, suggestively. Making Mizuki blush even more. There was a small hue of red on Erika's face. There was no denying that Naruto was really handsome. The blue eyes and white haired already made him attractive and his build takes things further.

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki came over, running to her beloved brother. Ever since Tatsuya saved her during Okinawa, their relationship could be comparable to a couple. "Thank you for waiting." She then start looking at the group he was with. She only knew one face. "Naruto! It's good to see you again."

"Miyuki." He said with a nod hello. He then notice a lot of course 1 students behind her. "Beautiful as ever." He commented. He could see one of the guys behind her looking angry.

Miyuki knew Naruto love playing around. Even during middle school, he would do things like this to make others mad. "Oh stop it you. You should stop playing around." She said kindly. She then turn to the two girls. "Who are these two? Your new friends?"

"Yes/Yup." Tatsuya and Naruto answered.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Miyuki Shiba."

"I'm Mizuki Shibata. It's nice to meet you."

Erika came over and put her hand over her friend's shoulder. "I'm Erika Chiba. You can call me Erika. Can I call you Miyuki?"

"Yes. Please do." Miyuki answered.

It was then a beautiful girl with red eyes and black hair and a boy with brown hair came up behind Miyuki. Naruto notice her watching their group for awhile.

"Hello, Shiba-kun. We meet again." The woman interrupted their conversation. Tatsuya only bowed and responded to her.

Naruto getting a really good idea, he walk up towards the girls. He then elbowed Erika and whispered to her. "Hey watch this." Getting the redhead's attention.

"My oh my! Tatsuya you dog!" Naruto said out loud, using a lot of dramatic tone and gestures. "Already making our senpai fancy you! And here I thought that I would be the only one catching all the women's attention! Looks like I have competition this year!" He finish as he backed up quickly for the fireworks. All the males look very angry at his proclamation. The woman look slightly embarrass at Naruto's claim and the guy besides her glared at him.

Before anyone could say anything to fix what Naruto done, a bomb went off... An ice bomb. The temperature in the hallway dropped rapidly. All eyes drop on Miyuki. Her hair was shadowing her eyes. "Onii-sama..." She said darkly. She then raised her head to show a fake smile and started to speak in a very sweetly dangerous tone. "I didn't know that you're courting older women."

Naruto whispered to Mizuki and Erika. "A big time siscon brother and a hardcore bro-con sister. It's too easy with these two." Getting a giggle from the two. "Well anyways. Tatsuya, you have fun spending time with the most beautiful woman in the room." He said out loud and gestured to the older woman. Making her blush a little more and making the room colder. "I want to go off and explore the school." He said as he began to leave.

Not wanting to be in the hallway that's about to become a blizzard. "Hey wait up!" Erika shouted as she followed Naruto.

"Erika-chan!' Mizuki followed.

The entire room was becoming deathly quiet and several males were angry at our white haired teen.

' _He was interesting._ ' The older woman thought.

* * *

 **Next Day**

Inside of Class 1E, we find our group of friends.

"What are you doing?" Erika asked as she notice Tatsuya typing.

"I'm registering my classes. I want to get it over with." He answered.

"He's doing it with keyboard by hand!" Erika said, completely shock at his action.

"And at such a fast speed!" Mizuki added. After letting it wear down, the two girls turn towards Naruto.

"What are _you_ doing?" Erika asked, more profoundly.

Naruto was reading one of the books he carried. "What does it look like? I'm reading." He answered without taking his eyes of the book.

"I know that, but why are reading from a hardcover book?" Erika asked once again.

"That's right. Most people use digital copies." Mizuki decided to add into the conversation. Tatsuya finish his registration and join in.

"I prefer going old school." Naruto answered. "Do you know how hard is it to find any hardcover books now a days?"

"Naruto isn't lying." Tatsuya decided to join into the topic. "He does prefer using hardcover books and he drag Miyuki and I on a book hunt before. It was Naruto that got me into using keyboards. He showed me that some of the old ways are more efficient than modern day tools."

"Ahhh." Both girls said. Surprise at their new friend doing things that were common in the early 21st century.

 _ **RING RING**_

"That's the bell." Tatsuya told them. The girls went back to their seat. Naruto kept on reading. There was no point, he could easily breeze through the work and there was no teacher for a lecture.

That was until the door open and revealed a beautiful woman with brown hair entering the room. Several students mistook her for an actual teacher for course 2 students. Apparently she's the counselor of their class, Ono Haruka.

* * *

 **Lunchroom**

The four friends were at a table in the lunchroom. Enjoying their meal. Naruto was the only one with a bento because he cooked for himself. Every now and then he and Erika would slip some food into his backpack for Kurama.

"Onii-sama!" Miyuki called out as she approach the table.

"Miyuki." Tatsuya notice her sister coming to them.

"I'm also going to take my lunch now. Is it ok for me to join you?" Miyuki asked with a tray of food.

"Come sit here, Miyuki." Erika said happily as she made room for her, but it seems that a group of course 1 students didn't like this action.

"Wait a minute Shiba-san!" One of them said.

"You shouldn't sit with the weeds..." The one with brown hair said. With another nodding in agreement with him.

"We need to draw the line between course 1 and course 2." Another added.

"What's with them..." Erika muttered. Annoyed with them.

Not wanting anymore attention, Tatsuya got up. "Miyuki, I'm already do. So I'll go ahead first."

"Ah!" She said shock at his statement. She notice there still being food on his plate. Her head drop sadly.

"Oi Tatsuya!" Erika followed and Mizuki followed as well. Naruto was the last one to stay at the table. He just gave a blank stare at the group of course 1 students. The males only glare at him.

"(sigh)Pathetic." Naruto said out loud. He directed the comment at the guy with brown hair. He then started to pack up his bento.

"What did you say!? You weed!" He shouted. Gripping onto his tray with anger at his comment.

Naruto just ignore him and got up. "Miyuki, I'll watch over him. Don't worry." He reassured her. "Have a good day. I hope to see you two at my house for dinner tonight."

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it." Miyuki said happily. She was happy that her beloved brother have such a good friend to watch his back. This only made them mad because he was so close with the girl they admire.

* * *

 **Outside of School**

Naruto was watching from afar as his friends confront the course 1 students that were trying to stop Miyuki being with her brother. Naruto was watching them go at it with Kurama on his shoulder. The two were enjoying a bag of popcorn.

"Nice of you two to join in on the fun." Naruto said out loud.

Behind him were two woman. The same girl from earlier and another, but with short hair. These two were Mayumi Saegusa, Student Body President, and Mari Watanabe, Head of the Public Morals Committee.

"You do know that animals are not allowed in school?" Mari asked him.

Naruto was going to love this. "Wrong! I check, there is absolutely no rule forbidding any animals into school. That rule only applied to normal school and students assume that magic high school would follow the same rule." Shocking her slightly. She didn't even know that, she only assume like so many others. He then toss the school rule book to her with the page of forbidden items on school ground. "Check it. Besides, school is over and we're outside of school." He said with a smug smile.

Mari, not liking him already decided to check the book, but found nothing about animals. 'He's right!' She thought as she grit her teeth. Mayumi was covering her mouth as she began to laugh. She then notice something soft rubbing her leg. It was Kurama.

"It seems that Kurama likes you Saegusa-san." Naruto told her.

"Kurama." She picked him up and started to pet him. Much to his joy.

The two completely forgot about why they came here in the first place. Until...

"All of you! Stop it!" One of the course one girls shouted as she prepared her spell.

Mayumi drop Kurama, trying to activate her CAD and stop the fight.

"Let me handle this." Naruto got in front of her. Before the girls could shout at him for interfering their attempt to prevent a fight of spells breaking out. Naruto form a gun shape with his right hand and aim at the girl activating their CAD. "Bang." Immediately, the activation sequence and magic sequence were blown away. Shocking the two, but they had to take control of the situation before it goes any further. They made a side note to talk to Naruto later about the spell he used.

The two girls ran to the group of first years and Naruto followed behind.

Tatsuya notice him. ' _Naruto... He must be the one to use_ _ **Gram Demolition**_.' He thought. Knowing his adopted cousin quite well. The situation works in his favor. Naruto was told to keep a low profile, but he would disobey that order often. There was a lot of people around to watch and two important people saw his power, even if it's sealed. He knew that Naruto has the ability to generate the large amount of psions to use the spell. **Gram Demolition** is simply a cannonball of psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it wasn't a difficult spell. It just takes a lot of psions to activate, something that not many could do. ' _He really loves the spotlight. I can see why Okaa-sama would say that he loves the spotlight like his biological mother if all the stories I hear are true_.'

"Stop this at once!" Mayumi shouted. "Unless you are using magic for self-defense, it's a violation of school regulations!" The group knew who she was and knew they were in trouble.

Mari walked up. "I'm the moral committee chairman, Mari Watanabe! All of you students from 1A and 1E will be inquired about the situation." Silencing everyone and freezing them. "You will cease your actions. If you should try to persist, I will retaliate with magic." She said deadly with her CAD aim at them. They got the message and surrender to their fate.

Tatsuya walk in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"My apologies. We simply got carried away."

"Carried away?"

"Yes. The Morisaki family's **Quick Draw** is well known after all."

"Hey! Why are you trying to defend me!?" The brown haired boy, Morisaki asked.

"We were just having him demonstrate it for us. The speed at which he can pull it out, that is it." Tatsuya continued.

The two just stare out each other.

"Then what about that girl from 1A back there?" Questioning him about her use of magic. "Why was she trying to use such an aggressive spell?"

"That was just for the magic's illumination. But ended up being suppressed." he answered.

She lowered her CAD. "Oh? So you are able to read the activation sequence? That kind of thing is impossible!"

Naruto decided to add something here. "That's where you're wrong... again." Getting a suppressed laughter from Mayumi again. "If you keep up with current discovery, you would know that a few people around the world posses a newly discovered ESP skill. It's called **Elemental Sight.** " Surprising those that didn't know. Making Tatsuya sigh as he was giving up his secret. Miyuki looked please because this will give him some recognition that he deserves. This was what Naruto meant before of having his back. Tatsuya may not like it, but it makes Miyuki happy. "It allows the user to connect to the information dimension and the user would be able to see any and all Eidos in the area."

Mari only glared at Naruto. Really not liking the white haired teen because he was proving her wrong at every turn.

Mayumi manage to stop her laughter. She got between Tatsuya and Mari. "Mari, isn't this good enough?" Mayumi asked her best friend.

"Mayumi?" Mari asked her. She then look at Tatsuya and Naruto. "I see. It seems that deceptions are your forte."

Mayumi turn to Tatsuya. "Tatsuya-kun, you're really into visual learning, aren't you?" She asked with a wink. Trying to cover for them.

He nodded. "That's right."

"Ahem." Mari cleared her throat. "Just as the president has said. You acted unknowingly this time. From now on, be more careful." The group bowed in acknowledgement. "By the way, you there!" Tatsuya raised his head. "Yes you, what's your name?"

"1E, Tatsuya Shiba."

She then look at Naruto, who still had a big grin. She also notice the fox on his shoulder sharing the same grin. It's final, those two were going to be a pain in the ass for her. "What's your name?" She demanded of Naruto.

"Who? Me? I'm just a nobody. You-"

"Answer my question!" She cut him off.

"Geez. Take a chill pill." It only piss her off more. Naruto decided she had enough. "1E, Naruto Uzumaki. Best magician around!" He shouted with a thumbs up.

Mari, having enough with Naruto's antic left with Mayumi following before giving Naruto one last look.

' _He's definitely the interesting one. Having the highest written score, surpassing Tatsuya already and the ability to use what seems to be Gram Demolition without a CAD_.' Mayumi thought. She has plans for him.

"I'll remember you two." Mari muttered.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **If you wondering about Leonhard Saijou, Leo, he's not in this story. I never found him interesting really. You could say that, in some way, Naruto is replacing him.**

 **1: Naruto's hair style is similar to Tang San from Douluo Dalu, but remember it's white. Tang San does have a couple of different hair style, but I'm thinking of his current style, just read chapter 174 or chapter 152 and up if you want to know how it looks. Or look at my profile picture.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Blackmail

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto, Fate Stay Night, or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Blackmail**

* * *

 **Naruto's House**

After the whole fiasco with the course 1 and course 2 students, Tatsuya and his group left with Miyuki and her friends. Naruto was offered to join them, but he needed to go home. He still needed to complete the Third Eye and send his calibration to Sanada and Tatsuya. Naruto went home and straight to his personal machine at home.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted as he stretch his body. "God damn you Tatsuya. Your magic requires the best accuracy to make it effective and safe. Luckily you have me for a cousin." He finish compiling the data to make the CAD work better with the linked satellite. He then notice a was receiving a call on his _personal_ number. Knowing what this means, he went up to the living room and use the TV to answer the call. "Kaa-sama." He said with a dull tone. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

[Ara, am I interrupting something, Naruto?] Maya, his adopted mother, asked with a teasing tone.

"Not really. Just finish some work for the military. The best they could get on the Third Eye is a bird eye's view. They needed my skills, to improve the precision of it."

[Ah, yes. The Third Eye, the CAD for your cousin, correct?]

"Ya. With my improvements, it should help Tatsuya use **Material Burst** more effectively and reduce collateral damage. If only a little."

[Of course only you can improve a CAD to such extent. Oh, I should congratulate you for making it into First High. Congratulation Naruto!] She said with a small clap.

"Thanks, kaa-sama... What's the real reason for you calling?" He knew that wasn't the reason she called. Naruto felt insulted for being a course 2 student at first because he was always cocky and confident on his skills, but that damn limiter made him awful at magic.

[I heard that you showed off earlier today. And before you ask, Miyuki and Tatsuya didn't tell me. I have access to your school's security feed. I saw what you did. And in front of a Saegusa no less.]

"Is it that hard to believe?" He asked as if she was serious. She knows him too well by now.

[I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You always love being at the center of attention. But keep in mind that if you do take off your limiter, I may take you out of school.] She said in a sweetly scary tone. It was enough to send shivers to him.

"Ya ya. I know." He tried to play the unfazed card, she saw through his act.

[Know that I'm only doing everything out of love. Goodnight, Naruto and I hope you enjoy high school.]

"Love you too, kaa-sama." The screen went blank. He then notice Kurama climbing onto him. "Lets hit the bed. It's been a long day."

Kurama yip happily to that suggestion.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Miyuki! Tatsuya! Naruto!" A happy Mayumi ran up to the group of Yotsuba in hiding. She seemed eager to talk to them.

"Student Council President." Both Miyuki and Tatsuya greeted her with her position.

"Saegusa-senpai." Naruto said with a nod.

She puff up her cheeks. She didn't like those name. "Now now. You don't need to call me by those names. You can call me Mayumi or better yet, onee-chan!" Miyuki and Tatsuya weren't exactly sure how to respond.

Naruto just gave her a blank stare. He then turn around and continue to walk to school.

"Wait! I want to talk to you!" She said as she held onto his second course jacket, but failed to stop him. Naruto was just dragging her, but he eventually gave up. "Finally you stop! You know, if you're this rude to women, you'll never find a girlfriend." She said with an all knowing tone.

"I had a girlfriend in the past. We broke up after finishing junior high school because she went to Third High School." He retorted. Causing her to pause and slightly blush in embarrassment.

' _He's my junior, but he already dated a girl before me!"_ Mayumi thought. She was a little ashamed of that fact. Her beauty and name made it hard to find a significant other in high school or in general.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." She told Naruto. Getting straight to the point. She suspect it to be **Gram Demolition** , but needed to be sure. Considering it could be a coincidence because he didn't have a CAD, so they didn't see any activation sequence appear around him like a CAD would provide.

"What does it look like to you. I use **Gram Demolition**. It's not a very hard spell to learn."

"Can you tell me more on how-"

 _ **RING**_

"Seems that's the warning bell Mayumi-senpai." Tatsuya told her. "If we spend more time here, we'll be late to class."

She started to pout a little for not getting her answers. "I guess your right. Will you three be willing to join me in the Student Council Room during lunch? There is much to discuss."

"It's fine with me." Miyuki answered then look towards Tatsuya. Giving him the look that said she wanted him to come along.

"( _sigh_ ) I would be fine with this arrangement." Then all eyes landed on Naruto.

"Whatever. I'm fine with it." He shrugged it off and left to class.

* * *

 **Hallway**

After finishing their morning class, the three headed to the student council room to meet up with the student body president.

"Uzumaki-kun!" It was class 1E's guidance counselor. "Ahh, Shiba-san and Shiba-kun. It's nice to see all three of you together."

"Hello Ono-sensei." Tatsuya greeted her like the usual robot he is. Miyuki didn't know her exactly, but greeted her as well.

"Is it alright that I take Uzumaki-kun away for a moment? There is something that I wish to speak to him about."

"I'm innocent! I'm being set up!" Naruto shouted instinctively. In the past when a staff member would say those words, it was due to him being in trouble. Magician didn't start their magical education till high school, so they were all in the same school before hands and they were as arrogant as now, so Naruto got into may fights with them.

Ono-sensei just blinked in confusion before the lightbulb turn on in her head. She remember reading in his file that Naruto was a troublemaker with the teachers and got into a lot of fights. Miyuki giggled at Naruto's response, while Tatsuya sigh at his cousin antics.

"Oh, you misunderstand, Uzumaki-kun. I'm not here for anything involving your behavior. I just want to discuss a matter that may interest you." This peak his interest.

"You two go ahead. Tell Saegusa that I'll be a little late." They nodded and head off. Ono-sensei led Naruto to her office to talk in private.

Once entering her office, she took off her coat and reveal a rather arousing set of clothes. She gestured to Naruto to take a seat which he did.

"Have you gotten used to high school life yet?" She asked. While making herself looking very erotic.

' _She's trying to make herself look sexy. Does she think that I'm that easy to squeeze information when someone start to show some skin_.' Naruto thought. He won't deny that she was slightly arousing him, but he had learned to control himself. "Well there are there ups and down, but overall, yeah. It's not that difficult to adjust between middle and high school." He answered, while keeping himself composed.

"That's good to hear." She said with a smile. Although, inside is another matter. ' _What's wrong with him? He doesn't even look tempted by me. Am I just old or something?_ ' She thought to herself. Before, she had no problem at controlling the conversation and getting her answers. Naruto is the first to not fall to temptation. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday's incident."

"Hey! I'm innocent! I didn't have anything to do with it! It's that woman, isn't it!? She's out to get me!" Naruto got defensive. After so much talk about ' _incidents_ ,' it became a reflex to him.

"It's nothing like that" She said while waving her hand to show that she wasn't going to talk about his behavior. Although she was happy to get a reaction out of him. "The school recently learn about your set of skills."

"I thought the school said I suck at magic." He said bluntly with a gesture to his missing symbol on his shoulder.

"While you're grades in the practical portion are quite low for an average course two student, I'm not talking about those set of skills. I'm talking about a certain spell you use yesterday."

"Mayumi ratted me out, didn't she." It wasn't a question, more of a declaration. She only smiled. "( _sigh_ ) Whatever. Ya, I can use **Gram Demolition**."

"Can you show me?"

"I need you to cast a spell first." She then started to cast a simple movement spell on Naruto's chair. Then Naruto use GD, proving it.

"Amazing. Not many can use that spell. Moreover, you can use a spell without the assistance of a CAD."

Knowing where she was going with this, Naruto decided to answer. " **Gram Demolition** isn't really a spell. It's just a big ball of psion. The most simple spell require a CAD because they are structured. GD doesn't have any structure to build. The only reason not many people could use it is due to the fact that it requires a large amount of psion count for a person to generate the spell. I may suck at magic in general, but I do have what it takes to generate enough psion for the spell."

"Amazing. Most people wouldn't think of that. You seem to know about magic theory quite well. Your scores prove it. Are you perhaps an inspiring magical engineer?"

"Ya. I am. I learn about magic at an early age and decided to learn about the science behind it. Gets boring every now and then, but there is so much you can do if you know the basic."

"I'll remember that." She put that tidbit of Naruto's knowledge as a magic engineer into her terminal with Naruto's file open. "After a long discussion with the board of the school, it was decided that we wish for you to join the public moral committee."

"You do know that I suck at magic, right?"

"We are aware of that, but the knowledge of you having the magic dismantling spell is enough to convince them to recommend you. The PMC duty is to prevent the misuse of magic that violates the school rules. Your skills meets the criteria." Acknowledging Naruto's insult at himself. It only form a tick on Naruto's head.

"But it's so much work!"

"You're allow to carry your own personal CAD."

"I suck at magic. Having my own CAD with me doesn't make me feel better. What about someone else? Doesn't the school board already have someone in mind before they learn of GM?"

"We did, but he was involved with the incident yesterday. Although there were no real crime committed that day, the board doesn't support the idea of Morisaki-kun being too quick to violence. This is why they wanted another choice and found you. In your file, it's recorded that you learn martial arts?"

"Sort of. Nothing concrete, but I learn enough to fight. I figured that if I can cancel out any spell, I would need a way to beat them when I can't use magic as well. Call it evening the plane field." He thought back to middle school with how many fights he got involved with when an arrogant magician was all up in his face.

"Excellent! This way, you would be able to do your duty as a member and help close the gap between the two courses."

"Oi! I never agreed to join!"

Naruto was doing his best to not be a school cop. It was too troublesome, but Ono-sensei refuse to give up.

She decided to pull up her ace. "There is another matter that I wanted to talk to you about." She said with an evil smile. "I heard about you bringing animals to school."

Kurama pop his head out of the backpack. Proving her point. "Hey, there isn't any rules against animals!"

She then reach over to pick up Kurama to snuggle with him. He was happily in between her breast."True, but I can only hope that the school board doesn't make a rule to prevent such a cute animal from entering the school."

Naruto's jaw drop. "You're blackmailing me..." He couldn't believe it. He never thought a teacher would have the guts to do that.

"Oh no. I'm not blackmailing you, Uzumaki-kun." She said with a fake smile. "I'm just hoping that the school board doesn't make such a rule."

After a few minutes of silent. "Fine, I'll join the damn-

"Language!"

"Whatever! I'll join. As long as Kurama stays."

"Oh great!" She said happily. Getting her way. Kurama ran back into Naruto's backpack. "I'll inform Watanabe-san about our recommendation."

"Ya ya." Naruto said as he pick up his bag and begin to leave the room. At the doorway, he turn around to give his parting words. "For the record, I was really aroused by your appearance. But we don't want a scandal of a school counselor and a student, do we?" He said then left while laughing. Leaving Ono-sensei turning into a ripe tomato.

* * *

 **Student Council Room**

There was still plenty of time to catch up with his cousin and eat his lunch, so he head off into the SCR.

"Come in!" Naruto heard Mayumi's voice as he knocked on the door. He walk in and saw more people than he was expecting.

"Sorry for being so late, I had business to take care of." He said as he took a seat next to Tatsuya. Noticing that everyone was eating lunch already, he took out his bento and began to eat it. Kurama jump out of his backpack and sat on Naruto's lap to enjoy his meal that Naruto cooked for him as well.

"Ahhh! He's so cute!" Naruto heard from the most childlike person in the room. After a minute to calm her down, they all introduce themselves to Naruto and he in return.

"Naruto, what was is that Ono-sensei wanted?" Tatsuya asked.

"She blackmailed me into joining the public moral committee." He told him as he took another bite of his lunch. Surprising him and the others in the room.

"Blackmail?" He asked.

"Ya. She didn't outright say it, but I got the message of Kurama being ban to come to school." Kurama started to look sad as if he's at fault for Naruto's new job. "Don't blame yourself buddy. We watch each others back. Always." He then brighten up. "Let me tell ya, I never expected to be blackmailed by her... I'm impress. She earns my respect." Making a couple in the room to falter at his statement. No one would like to be blackmailed.

Wanting to change the topic. "Hey, Naruto. Kurama seem to know what you're saying." Mayumi said.

"Ya. He's a lot smarter than you think. Hey buddy, go take her spoon." Naruto told Kurama. He went and stole Mayumi's spoon. Surprising the girls in the room at how intelligent the fox is. "Kurama been with me as long as I can remember. Hell, he saved my life before." After some small talk, Naruto decided to bring up the question for the invitation. "Why am I here? I know that you wanted Miyuki here because of the student council tradition I heard about, but why Tatsuya and I?"

Mari decided to answer for him. "I was planning on recruiting you to the moral committee, but it seems that the school board change its mind."

Before anyone could question her, Naruto answered for her. "Ah. You mean that the Morisaki guy got booted from the school's recommendation for yesterday incident and the sly fox here reported my skills to the board." He gestured to Mayumi, who only look innocent.

"Well, yes." She didn't have to deny it because they already knew it and she didn't like Naruto much, so she took pleasure in some of his suffering. Mayumi look slightly betrayed for her best friend ratting her out like that.

"Geez. You're all a pain in the ass." He grumbled.

"Language!" Mari reprimanded him.

Next, they went on with introducing Miyuki into becoming the secretary as it was tradition to have the First Year Representative become one. However, Miyuki was more adamant about Tatsuya being it because of his theoretical score, but she was countered with going by that logic, then Naruto should be it due to him scoring higher. However, Suzune Ichihara pointed out that only course one students can be part of the student council. Then Mari recommended to Mayumi that since Naruto is replacing Morisaki, they have one more spot needed to be filled. It was then that Tatsuya was recommended to be a member of the public moral committee. Before anything became official, the lunch bell rang, ending their break.

* * *

Naruto decided to head home after school. He knew that Miyuki will pull out those eyes and Tatsuya would agree with joining. Naruto was walking out of school with Mizuki and Erika.

"Hahahahahaha!" Erika was laughing at her friend. Naruto was telling the two about what happen to him during lunch. Mizuki was carrying Kurama as they walk. She tried to calm down the redhead. "Seriously, getting blackmailed by a teacher. That's hilarious!"

"She's going to be a pain, but she earned my respect. All the teachers here are trying to treat course 1 students like royalty. It's nice to see a normal teacher around here."

"I don't think Ono-sensei would count as normal, Naruto." Mizuki said.

"Ya. No teacher would blackmail a student like that."

"Hey, she's being honest... to a certain degree. All the other teacher are putting up a smile to make the course 1 students happy."

The three continue to walk out of school, but didn't make it far.

"Hey! You weed!" It was Morisaki calling out Naruto and he didn't look happy. Not one bit.

Naruto just gave him an annoyed look, Erika as well. Mizuki was slightly holding onto Kurama. Afraid of what's going to happen. "What do you want?"

"You're the one that the school replace me with as a member of the PMC! I demand that you hand back my position!" He was with his small clique.

"Dude..." Naruto couldn't believe this. He was an idiot. "You have an axe to grind with the school. Not me."

"I don't care about them! I can't stand having a weed replace me!" He shouted.

Naruto was getting very agitated, he decided to end this the legal way. "How about this? An official duel. I win, you leave me alone. You win, I'll turn down the position and they'll put you up for recommendation once again."

He began to shake in anger. "You think a mere weed can beat me!"

"Yes or no. It's a simple answer."

"Fine! I'll put you in your place and make the school realize their mistake! Third Practice Room! Be there in 15 minutes!" Morisaki and his friends storm off.

"Do you think you can take him on?" Erika asked. She trusted her friend, but knew that his practical skills are below average. She was worried for him.

"Naruto. I think, it's too dangerous." Mizuki added.

"Don't worry about it. He's just another person that needs to be humbled."

"Do you even have a CAD. I never saw yours before." She asked him.

He then pulled out a blue bracelet shape CAD. "I do, but it's really more for show than combat. Like I said yesterday, I'm a swordsman. I don't carry a sword with me. Can you lead me to the kendo club. I need to borrow their shinai."

"Sure. I know where it is. Just promise me that you beat that arrogant bastard." Erika told him.

"Language Erika!" Mizuki reprimanded her friend. It seems that no one likes foul language.

"I will. I will." He said with a smile.

Erika led the two to the club where he asked to borrow their wooden swords. Looking at them, Naruto only took a standard shinai. He didn't need anything else to beat Morisaki. Next the three headed to PR 3 where the duel was taking place. The three ran into Tatsuya and Miyuki. It seemed that Tatsuya challenge the vice president. The group walk into the room together. Seeing that Morisaki was arguing with Mari to allow him to duel his opponent. Tatsuya said he could wait till Naruto's match is finish. Allowing Mari to referee Naruto's and Morisaki's match.

The two headed to the field.

"Naruto won already." Tatsuya commented. Getting a look from the girls and his own opponent.

"He looks like he did this already." Erika added. The way Naruto carried himself with a sword showed that he was experience.

"What do you mean?" Mayumi asked. She wasn't sure if he would win. She knew that Naruto could use GM to stop Morisaki from using magic, but to beat him is something else.

"Naruto trained with swords since he was a kid. He develop his own style that revolves around two swords. The fact that he's using one is enough to say that he's not taking him serious." He answered.

"I will be the judge for this match. The battle will only consist of magic that won't leave anything long term damaging or permitted. Direct combat should only leave a sprain, anything more is forbidden." Mari told them. Morisaki prepared himself, while Naruto just stood there holding a shinai like a total noob.

"What is he doing?" Erika asked out loud. "He has no stance."

"Onii-sama did say that Naruto did create his own style. Maybe this is his style." Miyuki suggested. Erika didn't believe her. She won't accept a swordsman like that.

"Begin!" Mari announced.

Morisaki already targeted Naruto with his use of **Drawless** , a high level technique for pistol-shaped CAD. Prior to initiating the Activation Sequence, the user uses his/her own senses instead of the aiming assistance device built into the CAD to aim the prepared magic, then casts the magic without actually drawing the CAD. He was ready to launch a spell to knock him out.

Naruto on the other hand just relax and raised his weapon sideways. " **Trace on**." Naruto said out loud. His general CAD is voice activated. Using the same words as he would usually say to use his superpower. Naruto's shinai were covered in magical lines. Confusing the majority as they have no idea what spell he was casting.

Morisaki quickly drew his CAD and launch a spell at him. Mari and Mayumi expected Naruto to use **Gram Demolition** on him, but he didn't and let the spell launch. Naruto easily dodge it and disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. Naruto quickly knock the CAD out of his hand and hit his knees to bring him down. On his knees, he held his sword towards his neck, waiting for Mari to call it.

Everyone, almost, was stun. The match ended in a few second and with Naruto as the winner. Mari quickly recovered. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto walked away from him and back to his friends. "I guess you would want that duel now?" He asked Erika. She seem very eager to test his skills.

"I still have my doubts on your swordsmanship, but you seem to know a thing or two. So how about it?" She asked.

"How about my place. I have a gym in the basement we can use. Plus, that's where I keep my swords at. If I'm fighting you, I want to take you seriously."

She seem very happy with that answer. "Alright! Let's go!" She started to drag Naruto to her house to pick up her personal sword. Mizuki followed. The others wanted to talk to Naruto about his battle, but he was already gone.

Mari turn her eyes towards Tatsuya. Knowing that he can read activation codes. "What spell did Uzumaki cast, Shiba?" She demanded of him.

He took a minute to think it over. He would usually keep other's secrets, but Naruto was another matter. "That was **Reinforcement**." He told them.

"Onii-sama. This is unlike you. You don't reveal others secrets that easily." Miyuki said. She was shocked to see him do it.

He only grew a small smile. "I guess I wanted revenge on him for revealing my secrets. Spending too much time with him changed me. You always did say he was a bad influence." He retorted. Surprising everyone. Even though they knew him for a day, they could tell he was very stoic. To see him acting otherwise was a complete surprise.

Miyuki on the other hand was really happy and thankful for Naruto. ' _Thank you, Naruto. If it wasn't for you, Onii-sama wouldn't be able to find his emotions again_.' She thought as she held in her tears. It was a happy moment to see Tatsuya act out for himself and express himself. It seems that Naruto was slowly healing her beloved brother.

"What do you mean Reinforcement magic? That didn't look like it." Mari told him. As a user of it, she would know it by sight alone.

"I didn't mean that one. I met **Reinforcement** , created by Taurus Silver. A magical spell that 'reinforce' the concept of the object. Naruto tone down the spell because if he use it to the full effect of it's ability, he would have easily cut off Morisaki's leg." He told them.

"I thought that **Reinforcement** was a difficult spell to learn. How did Naruto learn it?" Mayumi asked. Very intrigue now. He first shown **Gram Demolition** and now **Reinforcement**. Two powerful spells that not many can perform. Even herself and others from the Ten Master Clan had trouble properly using those two spells. _'It seems that he's holding himself back from his full potential_.' Mayumi thought, as well as Mari. They would later find out if their theory is true or not.

"Naruto has trouble casting simple spells, but he's better at learning high level spells." He answered. This only brought up more suspicion to our formerly blond friend.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Resident**

After visiting Erika's home to grab her sword, they headed to Naruto's house.

"Welcome to my home. Make yourself feel at home." He led them inside.

Erika and Mizuki look around the house. It was a really nice house. Kurama jump down from Mizuki and head off to somewhere. "Do you live alone?" Erika asked. She knew that he was adopted by a woman earlier in life.

"Ya. Kaa-sama is a magical researcher. She doesn't spend time here. I get a call from here every once and awhile and we'll celebrate the holidays together, but ya, this place is mine. Tatsuya and Miyuki live next door, so I'm not totally alone."

Then they heard the shower turn on. "I thought you said you live alone." Mizuki said. She thought there was a person in the shower.

"That's Kurama. He always wash himself when we come home. Something about keeping his fur as nice as possible. I swear that his fur means more to him than life." Naruto answered. He then led them down stairs. Once he turned on the lights, they were shock. There were many blades on the wall and workout equipment. "Kaa-sama is a researcher and she tends to spoil me." He said as he chuckled.

"Where did you get all those swords?" Erika asked. She was memorized by all the swords.

"Some I bought because I wanted them for decoration. Others I made."

"You made them?" Mizuki asked. Completely surprised by that. Making swords is a very old art.

"Yup. I always love swords, so I learn about them and learn how to make them myself. As a swordsman, I believe you can only call yourself that if you created your own sword." He look at Erika, who was laughing nervously.

"Y-ya. I didn't really create my sword. It was more inherited than built."

"Knew it!" Naruto called out. He took pride in that he built his own swords. "I was right when I said I was better than you!"

"Hey! I'm a better with swords than you. Just because you built yours, doesn't make you better." He only laugh at her. "Whatever. So which one is yours?"

He gestured towards the two twin dao swords lying in the wall. Erika couldn't help, but admire the swords. They were beautiful.

"I call them Kanshou and Bakuya. I built them off the principle of yin and yang. That's why they're built like that."

"They're beautiful." Both girls commented. Mizuki may not know a lot about swords, but she could tell that Naruto created a piece of art.

"Now, lets see who's better." He took them off and led them to the open gym space. "The battle is to show each others skills. You could only use magic if your style requires it. No lethal blows." Erika nodded to the rules and drew her sword. Naruto had both swords ready, but still didn't had a stance, but remembered Miyuki's word.

Mizuki sat at the side with Kurama, who finish his shower.

"Begin!" Naruto announce and Erika charged at him.

She was quite fast, but Naruto saw through her speed. She was heading to one of his many opening he left. He then smiled. Once she was in range, Naruto close all his openings and block her sword. Surprising her. She thought he was self-taught and wouldn't be great at a real swordsman. She was wrong. Naruto cross his blades in a plus sign and attacked her. Sending her back. She manage to recover, but Naruto was already on him and striking her with multiple strikes. Due to her speed, she was able to keep up and counter him from time to time, but she couldn't strike back. She couldn't create enough space for her to make her move or find any opening. At the rate he was going, she would lose without landing a single hit on him. She decided to risk an attack to end this, but was likely to fail. She dove in to strike him with a powerful pierce. Something that you won't expect from a katana that focus on slashing.

However, Naruto countered it and knock the sword out of her hand. "Doing something unpredictable." He mused. "I'm impress, not many would do that, but I'm better at doing the most unpredictable attacks." He sheathed his sword as he held his hand out to her.

She took it with a smile. Even though she lost, she was happy to meet someone with sword skills like that. "Your style revolves around luring people to you. Having so many opening would suggest that you're weak or inexperience, but you use that to your advantage. You have the speed and power to react to them and then you go in charging. Not giving your opponent a chance to fight back." She analyze his style.

"Pretty much."

"That's suicidal!" She yelled at him. As a friend, she would be worried for him. Mizuki begin to look at him with a worried expression. He was her friend as well and the word, suicide isn't good to here.

Naruto gave a bitter laugh. "Look at the time." He pointed to the clock to show it was past 10 at night already. "Don't you think you guys should head home." He asked them. Not wanting to talk about it. He knew his style was dangerous and suicidal, but he couldn't help it.

"Not until, I get some answers." Erika told him. With Mizuki nodding.

He sighed. "How about you two stay for the night and we can talk about it. I have a few guest room here."

Thinking over, the two agreed to stay. They wanted to see if their friend is safe. Considering his style. As a swordsman, you can tell a lot about them when you look at their style. Erika could only tell that Naruto wanted to die base on his style and that troubled her greatly.

Naruto led them upstairs. There is a bathroom to wash up on the left upstairs. Next to them is the guest rooms. Go tell your family that you're staying here. Then we'll all wash up and I'll cook us dinner. Then you can ask all the question you want." The two nodded and went to the phone to call home and wash up.

Naruto quickly took a shower and began cooking up something. He decided to cook up a Japanese classic donburi. The two girls came into the dining table in their casual clothes as he began to set the meal on the table.

"Dig in." he told them.

"Wow. This is really delicious Naruto." Mizuki enjoyed her meal. Kurama was on the side enjoying his own meal that Naruto cooked up for him.

"I didn't take you for someone to cook." She commented as she dug into her bowl.

After some small talk and compliments of the meal and his skills in the kitchen. Erika wanted to know why her friend was suicidal. "Now tell us, Naruto." She demanded. This was a serious matter that Naruto never really touch in his past.

Naruto took a deep breath. "First you two need to promise me that nothing leaves this house." The two girls gave a nod. "No. I need to hear it."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." They both said seriously. Seeing that the normally fun loving Naruto is gone.

"I guess it all started with the lab." Disturbing the girls. Knowing the meaning behind his words. "I was part of a illegal experimentation with many others to create the ultimate magician. Constant experimentation on all of us." The two girls look horrified. "I was one of the youngest to be part of it. The scientist told me that they had me when I was baby, so being experimented on was all I know." He stop. Finding it difficult to talk more because of who he was going to talk about.

"Naruto... You don't have to-" Mizuki tried to stop him. Seeing how uncomfortable he is now.

"No. You two are my friends, so you deserve to know. ( _Deep breath_ ) I was eventually introduced to the rest of the test subjects and I met someone my age. Her name was Arturia and she seem like a foreign girl. I think she was kidnapped from the United Kingdom and brought to Japan to be experimented on like the rest of us. Eventually, they got what they wanted. They got the ultimate magician." He began to take off his long sleeve shirt to show the girls his tattoo on his left shoulder( **1** ). He revealed his tattoo of a sword made of diamond shapes, but it was completely encircled by an unknown magical sequence.

"This is the proof of my power as one of the ultimate magician. When we received our power, we all broke out. Everyone was dying and Arturia and I ran from the lab. We made it to a cliff, but I was shot, trying to save her. She use her magic to heal me and push me off the cliff and into a river down below. I tried to swim back, but she died from the guards chasing us." He said as he began to tear up. Mizuki came over to comfort her. Erika was listening to the story carefully.

"I was eventually found by a woman."

"Your adopted mother?" Erika asked.

"Ya. She found me at the river where I was floating in. She reported me to the military, so the whole experiment would be shut down, but they already disappeared when they arrived. Eventually, they put me in hiding and kept an eye on me and my mother." He finished.

"You're suicidal because you blame yourself for your friend's death." Erika connected the dots. It was understandable now that he explains himself.

"She told me to live for the both of us, but part of me can't move on. A part of me wants to die because she died instead of me."

Erika and Mizuki went on to cheer him up. His story was heartbreaking and Erika pretty much made him open up. She did felt bad about it, but it was necessary. She couldn't leave her friend be suicidal for the rest of his life. She wasn't sure how to help him. His case was really unique and looking for help will place her in danger. Naruto explain that the group that experimented on him kidnapped magician from all around the world and brought them to Japan. Even if Japan wasn't responsible for those kidnapping, it was still enough to warrant war. The only way to help is be there for him.

"Naruto, I notice your tattoo. The second, the one in a circle, looks completely different than the one you showed us. Why is that?" Mizuki asked.

"It's a limiter." Surprising the two once again. My power is too dangerous to wave around. My mother is a scientist and look into the experiment with the little info I can provide. She figured a way to use a form of ancient magic in conjunction with my magic to create a limiter. That's why my practical scores are so low. I'm physically incapable of doing more unless I remove it, but that is a one time deal. The group is still out there and I rather stay hidden." He answered.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us!" Erika shouted with a big smile to cheer him up. Mizuki nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys. You're truly are friends." He said with a sincere smile. Making them slightly blush. Naruto never showed a smile like that. This one was truly beautiful smile.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Wasn't planning on writing this chapter so soon, but after seeing the postponement for Blacklight: Rogue Division by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer, I felt a need to provide one for everyone's disappointment with the announcement. I know I was. I'm planning on writing the Once and Future King next, but it won't be for awhile. Classes are taking it toll on me and I'm pretty sure I failed one easy HW this week. Need to refocus my time.**

 **Also know that I'm reserving Japanese words/suffix for certain times. I'm going to stop using -san, -kun, -sama in many case, but it will only apply to a few cases. Like Tatsuya, Maya and addressing people with Mr. and Ms. or Mrs.**

 **The story is going to focus on Naruto's perspective, but told in third person view. It will be rare for the perspective being someone else... IDK I could change it, but it's mainly Naruto's POV.**

 **1: I know I said right before, but someone corrected on me on that.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Chaotic Day

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto, Fate Stay Night, or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Chaotic Day**

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _ **Public Moral Committee Room**_

After revealing a part of his past to Erika and Mizuki, he found himself spending a lot of time with them. It was probably them trying to help him get better. Naruto didn't mind it much because he got a sparring partner out of it. Throughout the week, Naruto and his friends spent their time adjusting to First High. Nothing special happen. The only notable thing that happened is that Naruto started to carry his own specialize CAD to school. Not the general bracelet model. It was a custom made CAD. It was in the shape of a black revolver with gold trim. Naruto design his CAD base on the 1872 American's Colt Single Action Army Revolver, better known as the Peacemaker. During his time in the main house under's Maya watch, he got bored, so he started to watch many old movies of all culture.

Today was the day that he and Tatsuya were officially introduced to the Public Moral Committee. Naruto would usually have Kurama with him to introduce to the rest of the committee, but considering the upcoming week where it was pretty much a free-for-all, it was best to leave him at home.

The entire committee was gathered as Mari began to brief them about the upcoming week and their new recruits.

"Good morning/ Good morning sis!" The senior members greeted the chairwoman, Mari.

"Stop with the sis, Koutarou!"

"Itai!"

Mari swatted a senior member when he called Mari, 'sis.' Keep in mind that Koutarou Tatsumi isn't really Mari's brother, but for some odd reason he keeps calling her 'sis'. This action got a chuckle out of Naruto. It seem that he wasn't the only one that gave her a hard time.

"Alright, the one week frenzy of idiots are back again this year. The period when club activities are recruiting new club members."

"Um... Shouldn't it be called the battle to acquire freshman?" Someone asked/commented. He was ignored, but many of the other members agreed with him.

Mari continued. "The purpose with the clubs in magic high school is for the Nine Schools Battle. There are 9 magic high schools in this country. Every year, these 9 schools partake in the 'National Magic High School Newcomers Magic Tournament' Also the regarded as the Nine Schools battle. Of course the results of the Nine schools battle is reflected from the assessment of the entire school. Student activities with those clubs are favored by the school. That means, it's essential to acquire promising new members. Every department has repeatedly caused trouble. However, during the recruiting period, excessive trouble is caused from demonstrations with CAD which has been granted approval for use. If it heats up between clubs and a fight breaks out, it can turn into a magic fight. The only one who will suppress this kind of situation is the public moral committee. For the duration of the week, we are going full force!"

She then gestured to the two new recruits. "This year we are fortunate to have the assistance of new members. Let me introduce them." Naruto and Tatsuya stood up. Naruto look as cocky as ever, while Tatsuya kept calm like always. "1E Tatsuya Shiba and 1E Naruto Uzumaki."

"What, I get introduce second?" He asked jokingly. He was ignored as well. All eyes were on them and they notice that the two recruits were from the course 2. Some look happy to have them, while others weren't please with the new recruits.

"Both from 1E?"

"Two course 2 students in the committee..."

"Chairman, what of the fighting strength?" One member asked.

Knowing where he was going with this, she sighed. "I observed both of their abilities. Both showed experience with combating against magician. Uzumaki is capable of using **Gram Demolition** , which is why the school recommended him."

" **Gram Demolition**!?"

"Isn't that spell dismantling magic?"

"How can he used it?"

"If you are not confident in my judgement, would you like to try and gauge them yourself?" Mari asked with a smirk.

"N-no. That's fine." He responded nervously.

"Anything else?" No one said anything. "If there's nothing else, then move out!"

"Ma'am!" The members saluted then left.

"Uzumaki, Shiba." She called out.

"Yes?" Both asked at the same time.

She held a band and a recording device in her hand. "First, let me hand you these. Committee arm bands and video recorders." She then went over the rules and about the device.

Once Naruto put on the recorder and band, he raised his hand to ask a question.

"Oi, boss." Naruto called out in english.

"Don't call me 'boss!' We're not some sort of mafia."

"Can I go around and say, 'Respect my authoritah!'" Naruto asked in his best Eric Cartman impression. Getting a blank/confused look. "Geez you're making me feel old. A reference. A TV show created a 100 years ago."

"Do as you please as long as it's within the boundary of a public moral member." She told him. Not getting the reference.

Tatsuya then asked permission for using their CAD, which she allowed and he took two. Then the two went off.

"You need any help with patrol. I know Miyuki would kill me if something happens to you." Naruto joke.

"No. I would be fine on my own." He denied his help.

"Fine with me. I promise that I will go around the school with Erika. Call me if you run into trouble." He began to walk away and wave behind him. Tatsuya nodded and left to patrol the school himself.

* * *

"Hey Erika." Naruto called out to the redhead in front of class 1E.

"Naruto!" Erika said happily as she approach the white haired boy. "Took you long enough."

"My bad. The chairwoman thoroughly went over recruitment week."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Considering that all clubs want to represent themselves at the Nine School Competition, ya, it is. Let's head out and check out all the other clubs." He led her outside.

"Wow~ It's like a festival out there!" She commented. There were booth where all the club recruiter set up and the entire area was filled. Before she went in to explore, she notice that Naruto was looking at a different direction.

' _I sense some negative emotion towards the gymnasium. This can't be good._ ' Naruto thought. With the limiter on him, Naruto only had access to his sensing ability that he was naturally born with. Something that was still a secret. He then notice Erika looking at him. "Sorry Erika, but something tells me that I'm needed elsewhere." He then started to walk off.

"Hey wait! I'll come too!" She followed Naruto.

* * *

The two arrive to the small gymnasium where Naruto sense the malicious feelings coming from.

"Looks like the kendo club is demonstrating here." Erika commented.

"I hate demonstrations."

"Why?"

"It usually means staged. They only want to put on a good show for the audience, not actually practicing their swordsmanship."

"I guess you're right." She nodded in agreement.

"Kyaaah!"

The two heard the scream and headed down.

They came upon what seems to be an dispute between kendo club and kenjutsu club. One of the kendo club, Sayaka Mibu, faced the leader of the kenjutsu group, Takeaki Kirihara.

"Kirihara! What do you think you're doing?" Mibu demanded. "There's still an hour left before the kenjutsu club is up. Why can't you wait your turn?"

Naruto and Erika made their way through the crowd to get front row seats. ' _Could be some tension between the two clubs. Letting it play out may fix the problem._ '

"How disappointing. Don't you want to do a collaborative exercise?" He asked with a smug grin. "Don't worry Mibu, I won't use any spells."

"You think you're a match for me with just sword skills?" She rose up to the challenge. The two got into their stance.

"Don't bluff Mibu. Those words can only get you so far..."

Mibu didn't falter to his comment. She was confident in her skills. The two went at it.

"Now this is a proper demonstration. Two fighting with all they got." Naruto commented. Enjoying the scene. Erika agreeing with him. She started to talk about the two's past.

In the end, Kirihara lost his cool and went for a finishing blow, but Mibu remained calm and easily defeated him.

"Mibu-senpai(senior) strike settle the match." A first year commented.

"Kirihara-senpai's hit is too shallow." Another first year commented.

The kenjutsu club members look angry with the match. Not liking that they lost to a kendo member, more importantly to a course 2 student.

Mibu lowered her shinai. "Accept your defeat. If it was a real sword, you wouldn't be able to use that right arm anymore." She commented as she watch him massage his right shoulder, where she landed her strike.

"Hahahaha. A real sword?" His tone turn dark, as with the atmosphere. "You wouldn't be able to put a scratch on my body. How about it, then. Do you want to have a match with real swords." He then reach for his CAD and activate it. "If that's the case. Then let's have a match with real swords!" Everyone started to see him casting a spell on his shinai(wooden practice sword).

' _High pitch sound. It's Sonic Blade!_ ' Naruto thought. Surprised that he was willing to kill the person that beat him. As a swordsman, he knew all the related spells to swords, including a few of his own and some military secret spells.

He then charge at her with a slash. To which to dodge, knowing that she is unable to take this on. It cut a portion of her cloth. "Well Mibu, this is a real sword. And this is the difference between kenjutsu and kendo!" He raised for another attack.

"Stop! It's too dangerous!" Erika shouted, while Naruto ran in to stop the battle.

He got in front of the two. Naruto caught the sword by grabbing his wrist. "Even if you're using magic. A sword is still a sword." He then twisted his wrist. Dislocating it. Kirihara dropped the shinai and fell down in agony as he grab his dislocated wrist.

Naruto then reach for his communication device. "Reporting from small gymnasium 2. I have apprehended one student. Due to an injury, I would like to request a stretcher."

"Who the hell is that?"

"Isn't that a freshman?"

"That armband! A public morals committee member!"

"Hey, not only that, he doesn't have an emblem. No way..."

"A weed in the public moral committee?!"

People started to comment at the sudden change of events.

"What the hell? Why is Kirihara getting arrested!?" One of the kenjutsu member demanded.

"He use a lethal B-Rank spell against a fellow student. Expulsion is very much possible for him now." Naruto answered. One of the rules was the forbidden use of lethal spells within school grounds without proper authority overseeing event. Not even the recruitment week allow that rule to be broken due to the high risk of death. The school didn't want the public to find out that they allow students to go around and kill each other.

"Why the hell is it only Kirihara! The kendo club's Mibu is also at fault!" The kenjutsu yelled.

"Dude..." Naruto said in disbelief. "Are you an idiot? I said he use a lethal B-Rank spell. That's forbidden in school without a teacher around. No exception." Naruto told him as if he was a complete idiot.

"The hell!? Speaking like that to us!?" He responded. Ignoring the rules that Naruto told him about.

"Naruto..." Erika said tiredly. Now he was just trying to rile them up in her opinion.

"You bastard!" He along with other kenjutsu member charge at him.

Naruto caught the punch and stopping him. Naruto waited for the other person to strike. The guy that Naruto caught was still trying to push his way towards him, but Naruto stood his ground. Once another guy made his punch towards Naruto's face, Naruto move back. Letting the guy he caught trip forward and him being punched by his friend.

"* _chuckle_ * Okay. This is all funs and games, but it's time to end this. Stop now and I won't take you all in for assaulting a public moral committee member."

"You damn weed!" Several other kenjutsu member pulled out their CAD and planned to attack him with magic.

Naruto eyes narrow at them. He quickly drew his CAD, dubbed Saber(In memory of Arturia), from his shoulder holster and launch **Gram Demolition** at the group. Surprising them. Seeing as they won't back down, Naruto decided to charge at them.

On the sideline, everyone watched Naruto take on the entire kenjutsu club, by himself. Mibu was about to go in and help her kouhai(junior) , but was stop by an older student with glasses. "Captain Tsukasa..."

"Mibu. It's best that we take our leave from here."

"But!" She protested.

"I said let's go." He wasn't having any disobedience. He then drag her out of the room.

She then look back, still wanting to help Naruto. Then she gave up. "Ok..." She said weakly.

Tsukasa look back one last time and watch Naruto effortlessly take down all the kenjutsu members. "That freshman is interesting indeed." He commented to himself.

Erika was about to join in to help Naruto, but he called her out to stay out. After the fight, Naruto reach for his comms. "Ahh. We may need about half a dozen more stretchers at small gym 2."

* * *

 _ **End of the Day**_

Naruto stood in the First High School Extracurricular Activities Federation room. Naruto was being questioned by the student council president, chairman/chairwoman of both club management group and public moral committee. First day of recruitment week and there is nearly a dozen arrest made by Naruto alone.

"In short, the kenjutsu club intruded while the kendo club was in the middle of their demonstration for new members?" Mari summarize Naruto's report.

"You did well in going against more than 10 people." Mayumi commented.

"You keep on surprising me, Uzumaki. So, you didn't witness everything from the start?" Mari asked.

"Pretty much showed up on patrol and heard them going at it." Naruto answered.

"Is that why you didn't intervene in the beginning?" Mayumi asked.

"My job is to put a stop when magic is involved. I thought they had some competitive tension between the two clubs. I hoped that a simple match to show each other's swordsmanship would be enough to end the tension. I didn't expect Kirihara to retaliate with a spell that could kill Mibu."

"That's true. What about Kirihara and the other members of the kenjutsu club?" Mayumi asked.

"Due to his dislocated wrist and the other's member injury, they were handed over to the health committee. Nothing serious, but enough to warrant an examine." Mari answered. "Since Kirihara acknowledged his misconduct, I deemed that there was no need to take further action."

' _Seems like the school wants his skills that badly_.' Naruto thought. He wondered if it was someone else, would they be expelled or not.

"That should be fine. Just as you heard. Do you think there's no need for the public moral committee to bring in the disciplinary committee?" She asked the chairman of club's management. "Juumonji?"

Katsuto Juumonji was a rather large, strong man. The eldest child of the Juumonji clan, number ten of the 10 Master Clan. He was carefully watching Naruto.

"I'm grateful for your leniency. A B-Rank lethal spell was used in this kind of place and against another student. That kind of action would usually mean expulsion." Juumonji said. "One more thing, Uzumaki." Getting his attention. "Are you from the Uzumaki clan?" He asked. Wanting to know if the man in front of him from an old clan that dates back to ancient Japan. Naruto's skills would prove that he's from the Uzumaki clan, but they were known for their natural red hair. Naruto's file told him that he's naturally born with white hair.

Seeing that he was fishing for information, he decide to answer the question casually. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Uzumaki~" Mari growled. Wanting him to answer. As this was one of the question she wanted to ask when she heard his last name due to herself being a practitioner of the sword.

"You're no fun." Naruto muttered. Only irritating her once again. "I don't know." He answered seriously. "I'm an orphan since birth. Naruto Uzumaki was the name on me when I was found. I could be, but there is no way to know. I'm good with a sword, but that's not enough to say if I'm truly an Uzumaki. I could be some dead beat's child that they didn't want."

"Naruto..." Mayumi whispered. Feeling sorry for him.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

Taking a moment to absorb the cold reality of Naruto's birth. "Y-yes. You can leave." Naruto then left.

"What are you thinking, Juumonji?" Mari asked him.

"I think he's hiding something." He answered.

"I.. agree. Even though, Naruto's story is sad, but he's definitely hiding something. His combat ability is above a normal person. Above any student in this school. His skills would usually be found in the military or in a private organization."

"The file said that he was adopted by..." Mari went through his file she had with her. "Kanade Tachibana( **1** ), a magic researcher at Four Leaves Technology."

"I went through the records. Kanade Tachibana doesn't exist." Mayumi told her. Shocking her and slightly surprising Juumonji.

"If his supposed, adopted mother, is a fake then how does the school accept his records?" Mari asked.

"Most likely due to someone with great influence and power protecting him." Juumonji answered. Getting an agreement from Mayumi. "Whoever is protecting him is someone high up within the Japanese government or someone in the 10 Master Clan or part of a secretive organization." He deduced. The girls began to speculate the truth behind Naruto Uzumaki.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **Happy to see that people like this story.**

 **I saw someone ask about the alias/nickname of Tatsuya and Naruto. The name 'Wrought Iron Hero' for Naruto can't really be used because people know archer as the one that rains down arrows of death. Nothing about swords or iron. Tatsuya being nickname as Mahesvara doesn't really exist. That nickname comes from Tatsuya ruthlessly decomposing his enemy and reviving his allies during the invasion. Naruto killed all the enemy before Tatsuya could make his appearance. So neither would get those names.**

 **I haven't read the light novel, so I don't really know how Maya really acts like. Just know that we only seen her acting towards Naruto and no one else. You only seen her as a loving mother, not as herself as the world knows her.**

 **For pairing, IDK. Still leaning towards Mayumi, but we will see.**

 **For those that mention about Naruto revealing a portion of his past to Erika and Mizuki, I know. It was a very early to reveal to his friends that he knew for a day. I only started writing the last chapter when I notice the Author Note for Blacklight Rogue Division. I was planning that scene for sometime later, but got caught up in writing and wrote it in that chapter. Still, deal with it. It's my choice that doesn't make sense.**

 **Last thing from reviews, servants. They're the ultimate magician. Period. Naruto and other servants are powerful when compared to regular magician, but when compared against each other is a different story. We will get to see a servant at the end of the Enrollment arc. Be patient. I already have that part plan out... sort of. I have multiple ideas running in my head already, but can't decide on which one to do.**

 **1: In honor of Angel Beats!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bang!

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Naruto, Fate Stay Night, or Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Bang!**

* * *

 _ **Uzumaki's Residence**_

"School is boring." Naruto commented out loud as he laid on the couch, while petting Kurama. His friend felt left out over the week. After the incident on the gymnasium at the beginning of Recruitment Week, blooms would ' _accidentally_ ' send spells at him. Which Naruto had no problem to avoid. Many students learn that Naruto was one of the most agile person they ever met. However, it wasn't challenging for Naruto. Even with himself severely handicap, he found their attempted assault to be pitiful.

 _ **BEEP BEEP**_

Naruto notice the notification sound coming from his computer in his personal workshop. The place where ALL of his secretive research and final product was found in. Thus the room had the best security money could buy, cyber security and biometric locks for the room. Naruto went to check on the notification. ' _No one will be able to steal anything from me._ ' Naruto thought as he walk through the security and check the room. He notice that the simulation that he was running for his latest project was complete. Naruto could only smile. He then went to download the data into a CAD. ' _I hope that Tatsuya can refine the spell for me. I done my part_.' He then left to go pay his cousin a visit.

* * *

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Naruto! Come in." Miyuki answered the door and was slightly surprise to find her cousin visiting at such a late hour. "Onii-sama! Naruto is here!" She called out to her beloved older brother. The two went to the living room to wait for him to arrive.

"Naruto." Tatsuya arrived and smiled at his cousin. "What brings you here so late?" He asked as he took a seat next to Miyuki.

"Well, Mr. TS. I'm here for business." Naruto said with a small smile. Referring to his alias.

That rose an eyebrow of his. He then smiled. "So Mr. Silver. What is it that you brought today?" Tatsuya replied with Naruto's own alias.

Tatsuya and Naruto were part of a three-man team that decided to call themselves Taurus Silver. The same Taurus Silver that was able to revolutionize modern magic. The third member of the team is Ushiyama, an FLT engineer. His duty was to handle the creation of hardware, while Tatsuya handled the software aspect of magic. Naruto's job was to jump between the two and help create either spells, CAD, or research for the team. When creating the name, Taurus Silver, they decided to use Tatsuya's initial, while Ushiyama and Naruto choose the name for T and S.

Tatsuya then caught the CAD that Naruto threw at him. His eyes widen as he recognize the CAD. It was made by Ushiyama for their current project. "This is Flying Magic." Tatsuya said. Getting a gasp from Miyuki. The world magic community were attempting to create flying magic, but with no success.

"Technically, it's gravity controlled magic, but ya. It's flying magic." Naruto answered.

"Gravity-controlled magic?" Miyuki asked.

"The magic community has been attempting to create flying magic by using multiple movement-type magic, acceleration-type magic, and/or weight-type magic." Tatsuya started off.

"However, all attempted ended in failure. A few scientist were trying to create an area that allowed them to fly." Naruto added.

"But failed as well. However the problem with that theory is that that form of magic would only be a highly limited form of flying magic. It was my theory if we attempt to create a small area that covers our body at the bare minimal and use gravity-magic, we would theoretically fly. However, my attempts ended in failure, but I know our cousin has an interest in all form of magic. Including gravity controlled magic." Tatsuya finish then look towards Naruto. "In a few weeks, Naruto manage to create flying magic."

"But it was mainly due to my Magic Crest." Naruto told her. Naruto's Magic Crest was the byproduct of the merger of a Relic for all SERVANTs. It acted as CAD for them and a storage for the Relic, but it was more than that that both Project SERVANT and the entire Yotsuba clan wasn't able to answer. It was a mystery and a very powerful one. "It took me awhile, but I think that it should work for magician now. So how about it, Miyuki. Do you want to be the first magician to fly?" He asked her. He didn't count himself as the first because he was a SERVANT, not a magician. She could only smile happily at the given opportunity.

* * *

 _ **Tatsuya's Workshop**_

In the basement of the Shiba's house, the two men watch Miyuki as she fly around the room.

"So far, so good." Naruto commented as he watch her flying.

Tatsuya was looking at his data pad that was recording data. "Indeed. However, the psion absorption to sustain the spell is highly costly. It's no problem for someone like Miyuki or I, but it will be dangerous for a normal magician." He commented. "I could improve the spell to decrease the absorption rate and the amount needed."

"However doing so will still put the user in danger." Naruto told Tatsuya. Naruto knew that gravity controlled magic was extremely costly for a normal mage.

Tatsuya nodded in agreement. "I could add a precaution to prevent such an accident."

"Safety net. Good idea."

"So Naruto, when will I be allowed into your workshop?" Tatsuya struck up a conversation.

Naruto could only chuckle at that question. "No can do, cousin. Far too many secrets in there." Making Tatsuya slightly frown, which would count as a pout due to his low emotional expression.

Tatsuya knew that Naruto experimented with his Relic and with many spells on his own. When Naruto allowed Tatsuya to analyze his Relic, he brain was unable to comprehend the object, so his nose started to bleed then he blacked out. Miyuki was terrified when he fainted. Then there was also Naruto ability to store magic sequence in objects which no one was capable of doing. He was certain that Naruto manage to create something revolutionizing for the world, but hasn't release it. He knew that only his aunt was allowed into the workshop and aided him in his research.

"Far too dangerous for the world. Letting you look at my Noble Phantasm was able to knock you out. In terms of magic, it was so advanced that it was alien to you. Most of my work delved into it and let me say, it's crazy." Naruto told Tatsuya. Referring to Avalon, Naruto's relic or Noble Phantasm, a codename given by Project SERVANT. Tatsuya sighed. Expecting that answer. He was curious to exactly what Avalon is and wonder if all the other relics were that advance. **Reinforcement** magic that Naruto created didn't follow the traditional modern magic. It was classified as an outer-systematic magic, a really powerful and dangerous form of magic. Most outer-systematic magic were already limited, rare, and sometimes illegal. This classification was given to Reinforcement due to the spell affecting the concept or ' _soul'_ of anything it's use on.

Replicating a Noble Phantasm would undoubtedly change the world, but most likely for the worst for magician. It was Tatsuya's desire to change magician's fate. Naruto was a prime example of the magician's fate of being a human weapon. He was experimented at, most likely, the age of an infant to become the ultimate weapon. There was also, Naruto's desire to become the strongest. He theorize that the group implanted that idea into Naruto due to his young age. He knew that his cousin was happy to be the weapon that was the fate of all magician, but Naruto was a kind person. He wouldn't drag other people down with him. It was most likely the reason why Naruto refuse to release his research. It most likely would have solidify all of their fate.

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **First High School**_

"Tatsuya-kun, Naruto-kun!" Erika and Mizuki walked over towards their friend after finishing their online course. "Do you guys have work today?"

"Nope!" Naruto answered for the both of them as he fed Kurama crackers. Mizuki came over to pet him. She, along with many girls, became fond of the adorable orange fox.

"Naruto is correct. Watanabe-senpai told us that is was thanks to our effort that Recruitment Week went better than she originally thought. She believed that we deserve a few days off after the week." Tatsuya told them with a small smile.

"That's true, I heard for a couple of the senpai that this year's Recruitment Week was the most tamed compared to the previous years." Mizuki added.

"If you asked me, I was hoping they would put up more of a fight." Naruto commented.

"Of course someone like you would want to prove yourself." Erika told Naruto. She learned that Naruto has a strong desire to be the best and the best way is to beat strong people. "You should be happy about the rumors flying around."

Ever since the end of Recruitment Week, the entire school would talk about the pair of first year weeds humbling or assaulting, depending where you here the rumor from, blooms. Naruto's rumor started when he took down the entire Kenjutsu club down. Many blooms thought that Naruto was born lucky to use **Gram Demolish** and he is holding that over the school considering when Naruto was using only that spell and his martial art skills to take everyone that cause trouble down. Then there was Tatsuya who took down two clubs fighting against each other with only martial arts. Both boys were feared and hated by the first course students, but admired by the second course students.

The four friends then went on to talk about the various gossip around the school. Naruto's favorite was that Tatsuya's a train assassin sent in, disguise as a student, to kill students with exceptional talent because to some extent, that rumor was true.

"Uzumaki-kun." The four turn towards the person who called out Naruto. It was the female second year that Naruto saved on day one.

"Mibu-senpai?" Naruto asked for confirmation on her identity. She nodded.

"I'm Sayaka Mibu, second year." She fully introduce herself. I am also in class E. The same as you, Uzumaki-kun. I wanted to say thanks before. You saved me back then, but I left without saying anything. Sorry about that. I'd like to properly thank you and also discuss some other things. Are you free to accompany me for a bit?" She said with a smile.

Naruto gave it a bit of thought for a second. It was already the end of the day. "Sure." Kurama then hope on his shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He told them with a wave goodbye and followed her.

* * *

 _ **School's Café**_

Naruto followed Mibu towards the café where she bought drinks for the both of them. The two took a seat at an empty table.

"I'll say it bluntly, Uzumaki-kun. Will you join the kendo club?" She asked Naruto seriously.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to say no." Naruto said as he took a sip of his coffee. Kurama was taking a nap on Naruto's neck. A scene that attracted a lot of attention from many people at first.

"Can you tell my why?" She ask, surprisinged at his response. She wasn't expecting a rejection that quickly.

"I practice using a sword at a young age. There is nothing that kendo could teach me anymore." He told her as he played with his stirring spoon. From that action alone, Mibu could tell that he has experience wielding a sword. The simple spin was far too skilled for an amateur. "Why would you ask me in the first place? You didn't know about my history with swords until now. There has to be a reason why you ask me when you thought I have no experience in using swords." He questioned.

She took a deep breath. "In a magic high school, magic results are most favored. I understood that when I enrolled, but for that to determine everything is wrong. Don't you think? It can't be helped that we'd be discriminated against in class, but high school life shouldn't be about just that. They're mistaken in making magic skill a priority even in club activities. Everything about me shouldn't be disregarded just because I can't use magic very well." she said with the last sentence having a dark tone. "There are those of us who want to create a different structure for club activities for the non-magic oriented clubs and we will convey these ideas to the school. For that, I would like your cooperation!" She finished.

Naruto chuckled at her little speech.

"Are you mocking me?" She asked dangerously.

Naruto shakes his head. "No, I'm not. I just thought whoever sent you was trying to use your beauty to draw me in." He said that as he look at her, causing said girl to blush badly.

"B-beautiful..." She stuttered. Naruto comment cause her to look away in embarrassment.

"Yup." He told her with no shame and a smile. "You seem to be deeply involved with this cause and I applaud you for that, but I still won't join." Taking her out of her embarrassment. "It's wrong to discriminate against one another base on what we can and what we can't do. However, the problem is lies with the school."

"Exactly!" She pointed out in Naruto's response.

"The problem is that we're funded by the government." Naruto cleared up. "All magic schools in Japan is supported by the Japanese government and it's expected that they produce capable magician. Then that leads us to what magicians are to the world."

"Human weapons." She knew the answer.

"Yes, because of how we are viewed and used, it's expected that the school to support those with better magical skills. It's wrong and unfair, but that is how our world is. Life is unfair." Naruto finished.

Mibu look depressed at hearing his explanation. Her grip on her dress tighten. "It's just not right." She muttered.

"Agreed. To get equality is a task far too difficult. If you want to help achieve equality, then you should be looking for a compromise with the school. There are other ways to help improve course 2 student's high school life. I recommend that." He told her. Naruto finish his coffee and got up. "If you want my help in that, I would offer my assistance, but what you're looking for is impossible. Thank you for the cup of coffee." With that he left.

* * *

 _ **Two days later**_

Everything seem to died down after Naruto talked with Mibu. The rumors and glares still exist, but it was nothing big. Naruto and Tatsuya would need to deal with some school disturbance. Overall, Naruto's fear of Mibu and her group that she belong to calmed down. Until an announcement went off.

[ATTENTION FELLOW STUDENTS! WE ARE THE VOLUNTEER ALLIANCE! WE SEEK TO ABOLISH DISCRIMINATION WITHIN THE SCHOOL! ALL OF US HERE AIM TO BECOME MAGICIANS! HOWEVER, AT THE SAME TIME WE ARE ALL ALSO STUDENTS! WE CAN'T OVERLOOK THE FACT THAT THE SCHOOL DISCRIMINATE AGAINST STUDENTS WITH POOR MAGICAL ABILITIES! MAGIC DOESN'T-]

' _It seems someone wise up and cut the feed. Looks like Mibu-senpai didn't listen to me. So disappointing..._ ' Naruto thought as he walk towards the opposite direction of the public announcement room. ' _I know what I have to do._ '

Outside the announcement room stood the head of the club management group, Juumonji, the head of discipline committee, Mari, and the student council president, Mayumi. Along with the rest of the discipline committee.

Tatsuya was looking around. ' _Seems that Naruto isn't here. I hope that he isn't going to do something... Naruto-ish._ ' Tatsuya thought. His cousin was known to do the most ridiculous things from time to time.

"Che. Uzumaki is missing. So be it." Mari muttered to herself as she notice her missing member. "Now that everyone is gathered, I will go over the situation. The offenders have somehow stolen the master key and blockaded the door. We cannot get in from here while they have locked themselves inside.

"How are we going to handle the situation?" Tatsuya asked.

The three look like they had a solution, but they didn't like it. Mayumi step forward. "It seems that the best course of action is to break into the room and arrest them all, but that would lead to more issues in the future."

"We already tried to negotiate with them, but they wouldn't budge." Mari told everyone. "That's why we need to come up with a better plan. Anyone got any ideas?"

The next few minutes went about coming up with a solution, but so far, none of them we any good or already failed. A few of Tatsuya idea was to draw them out, but the alliance refuse to until the announcer was turn on so they could get their message to the entire school. Something they couldn't allow. Mainly due to the school staff already cutting the connection.

" _sigh_ It seems that we are out of option. I will break down the door, while the rest of you capture them as swiftly as you can." Juumonji told the group. Getting a nod from them. "On my count." He prepared his CAD. "One... Two... Thre-"

"WAIT!" They all halted and turn towards the source of the voice. It was Naruto. Walking alongside with a man. "Sorry I'm late." He said with a smug smile.

Everyone's eyes was on the man with Naruto.

Mayumi stepped up nervously as the man step towards the door. "Vice principal-"

"Not another word, Saegusa-san. I shall handle this situation. We will talk about how this was mishandle later." The man cut off Mayumi.

Mayumi bowed down in apology. "Sorry vice principal Yaosaka."

It seem that no one thought of getting other school staff member involve. While the principal, Momoyama Azuma couldn't help, mainly due to him being a poor candidate to help, Yaosaka would be different story. The principal was focus on upholding the prestige of the school, so his focus was on cultivating the course one students. However, the vice principal is someone more sympathetic towards the course two students. He then proceed to talk with the volunteer alliance.

"I need to ask that the students in the PA room to please unlock the door as soon as possible. You all know that I am far more reasonable than principal Momoyama. So if you have anything to say, please say it now." He told them.

"We want to end the discrimination between the course one and course two students!" One student answered. "Course two students are constantly discriminated and bullied on several occasion against the course one students! It's not fair when they don't get punish for their action! We want change!"

"Yes, I believe you made your cause clear during your announcement." Yaosaka told them. "But before you go on, why haven't you simply make a petition?" He asked. Silencing the rebellious students. "I myself want to help you, but my power isn't enough to cause such change that you desire. However, if you made a petition and had the majority student population sign it, the administration would have no choice, but to run an investigation and look into it." The VP explained. "Why would you endanger you own education in one of the finest high schools in the country with a stunt like this? All you're doing is shooting your message in the foot with this outrage and you know it. Just please, let yourselves out of the room and we can all figure this out like adults." ( **1** )

...

A couple minutes passed till everyone heard a click. The door then open up showing the alliance giving in and agreeing to Yaosaka's plan of a petition. Naruto decided to help out a little.

"Sir." Naruto got the VP's attention and all the others. "I recommend that we hold a special school announcement for the alliance to voice out all the problems that course two students face. That way, everyone would hear them out in a more organized way."

"Good idea, Uzumaki-kun." He said with a smile. "I can set up a date for a school assembly, so you can address everyone about your concerns and gain more awareness for your petition." The course two students brighten up at the offer.

"Thank you Yaosaka-sensei!" Most of the alliance member thank gratefully. However there seem to be some that didn't look happy.

Tatsuya and Miyuki walk up towards Naruto. "I expected you to do something else. Having Yaosaka-sensei mediate the problem is a better option than what I could come up with." Miyuki nodded in agreement with him. The situation was far too difficult to end his way or the other suggestions.

"I agree!" Mayumi jump in. Along with Mari and Juumonji. "You not only saved them, but you also help the volunteer alliance find a better alternative where everyone could benefit."

"Smart idea, Uzumaki." Mari complimented him. Juumonji gave a nod of approval.

"Thanks." He said with an embarrassed smile, while scratching the back of the head. "Part of me wanted to go to the roof and tie myself up there, then come swinging into the PA room in a surprise attack." Naruto admitted. The four sweat drop at his admission. It wasn't a bad idea, but it still had the same flaws and outcome as their original plan. "In the end, I called for someone with more credibility to solve the situation. No offense."

Neither of the three were offended. They understood the situation of course one and two students were de-evolving into a serious situation over the past years, but their previous attempt failed. It seems that a simple petition would be enough to actually fix the situation. Or the very least, change something for the course two students.

* * *

 _ **Day of the Announcement**_

It has been a few days since the fiasco of the PA room. Course two students started to gather as many signatures as they could. At the current pace, it seems that at least half of the entire student body will sign the petition. Then again, exactly half the student population IS a course two student. However some first year course one already sign the petition, so with a little more than a half, they should be able to get the desired equality. Then comes the public announcement meant to address the issue. Many course one were unhappy with that, but it couldn't be stop. The entire public moral committee was really busy. So much that member of both club management and student council had to help. Having the entire student body the the auditorium was a little tasking. Especially when about half the student body found it a waste of time, but it was mandatory by the order of vice principal Yaosaka.

However the entire school had a tense air around it. Even Kurama, the lazy fox, look far more aware and ready for anything. Naruto was on his guard while patrolling the school. He decided to patrol the school instead of keeping the peace in the auditorium like most. Naruto was prepared for anything with Saber by his side. Currently he was patrolling the area outside the auditorium.

"Hurry up!"

"Get ready for the signal!"

Naruto heard some men whispering loudly. He then peek around the corner and saw five armed men waiting to breach the door that led to the auditorium. Naruto pulled out Saber. "Kurama, get ready for the worst." Naruto whispered to his friend. Kurama nodded and got off him. He then ran off to prepare for the worst.

Naruto took a deep breath. He turn the corner and activated a spell that his cousin use quite often, **Compound Waves**. He disorientated one man. The other four turn towards him with the rifle pointing at him. However Naruto tackled one of the disorientated man and use him as a shield. The four open fired and killed their comrade and inform everyone in the room about their presence. As Naruto fell backward with his dead human shield, Naruto quickly holstered Saber into his shoulder holster and reach for the man's sidearm and use it to kill all four with a headshot. Naruto quickly got up and check the dead human shield for any extra magazine as he would be using guns to take out the intruders instead of his magic. Naruto grab the extra magazines and head towards the door to inform everyone about the attackers. Before he went in, he felt negative emotion from outside the building and towards the adjacent building. He turns towards the source of the emotion.

 _ **BANG**_

Naruto felt intense pain in his chest and blood begin to spill out.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

* * *

 **I'm back bitches!**

 **Not going to lie, I had half of this chapter done for a VERY long time. I just decided to take a VERY long hiatus without informing you guys. I'm very rusty at writing, so I hope you guys are able to enjoy the chapter.**

 **I'm not sure what story is next because during my break, I was able to think of what I'm planning next for most of my stories. I'm not sure when I'll update them, but hopefully it will be sooner.**

 **Also want to mention some minor changes and fixes to previous chapters, so it will seem like I'm repeating some old info.**

 **1: If you recognize this scene from Moon Cell Irregular by psychored1911, good for you. I like that scene a lot, so credit goes to him.**


End file.
